


Are you with me

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как порой подросткам сложно разобраться в своих чувствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you with me

Себастиан влетел в коридор и побежал к кабинету, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Ему даже на часы смотреть не нужно было, чтобы понять, что вот-вот прозвенит звонок. И если Себастиан зайдет на минуту позже, то все, – наказание после уроков ему обеспечено, а это значит – о походе в кино на так долго ожидаемый фильм можно будет забыть.  
Но видимо, сегодня удача от него отвернулась окончательно, потому что, уже подбегая к кабинету, Себастиан не заметил отошедшего от шкафчика Маки и со всего размаху врезался в него. Тони устоял на ногах, а вот Себастиан… упал. На задницу.  
– Черт, – сквозь зубы выругался он, скривившись от боли, прострелившей копчик, и принялся осматриваться в поисках очков, которые слетели при столкновении.  
– Эй, чувак! У тебя же четыре глаза! – с возмущением начал Тони, размахивая руками и одновременно пытаясь помочь Себастиану подняться, – и ты не видел, куда бежишь?  
Себастиан в ответ только закатил глаза и отпихнул протянутые к нему руки, поднимаясь сам. Но высказать про то, кому действительно нужны очки, не успел, потому что услышал два звука, от которых захотелось повеситься прямо на месте: первым был звонок, насмешливо оповестивший о том, что о походе в кино можно забыть, а вторым – звук хрустнувшего пластика. Себастиан перевел взгляд с очень знакомых ног, которые только что растоптали его зрение, на лицо их обладателя и обреченно застонал:  
– Крис…  
Крис, который явно хотел что-то сказать, осекся и перевел взгляд на пол. И моментально понял, что случилось. Он сошел с очков, которые сломались точно пополам и сбивчиво начал извиняться:  
– Себ… прости, я…  
Но Себастиан только отрицательно мотнул головой и молча ушел в класс. Извинения ему явно были не нужны, тем более от Криса и при всей школе. Хватит, с него просто хватит.  
Когда в классе, Крис упал на свободное место, конечно же, оказавшееся рядом с ним, точнее – позади него, Себастиан сделал вид, что увлечен чтением учебника. Если Крис хотел поговорить, они поговорят, но не в школе, а в их секретном месте, без свидетелей. О том, что Крис об этом догадается, Себастиан знал, а потому переключился на учебу, хоть это было и не просто без очков, и постарался не думать об очередном непростом разговоре.  
После чего время потянулось очень медленно, потому что по закону подлости сегодня по расписанию стояли уроки, скучные до зевков и слипающихся глаз. Ну, лично для Себастиана, потому что этот материал он уже изучил прошлым летом и теперь просто убивал время. Он мог бы прогулять, но не хотел портить себе табель, поэтому бездумно разрисовывал тетрадь, умело игнорирую прожигающие спину взгляды Криса. Себастиан давно освоил этот навык, с тех самых пор, когда решил, что их дружбе пора закончиться.

– Стэн, объясни мне, что происходит? – Крис появился в их домике на дереве бесшумно, притворяясь ниндзя. Или просто Себастиан его не заметил, очень сильно задумавшись. И одного взгляда на Криса хватило, чтобы понять, насколько сильно тот был взбешен. Если на уроках он хорошо сдерживался, то теперь явно не собирался. Швырнув небольшой пакетик в Себастиана, он прошелся по крохотному пространству домика и остановился в центре, – я жду.  
– Я тебе давно все объяснил, – с грустной улыбкой ответил Себастиан, хотя на самом деле ему не хотелось улыбаться, ему было больно настолько, что казалось, он без анестезии отрывал себе конечность. Себастиан не хотел разрушать их дружбу, но знал, что для Криса так будет лучше. Намного.  
– Знаешь, твое «так нужно» или «так будет лучше» не тянут на объяснения! Мне нужны нормальные! Мы же… ближе друга, чем ты у меня никогда не было, Себ, – Крис тряхнул головой, потом потер лицо ладонями и снова посмотрел на Себастиана. – Почему? Почему ты не хочешь со мной дружить?  
Это было тяжело, намного тяжелее, чем Себастиан предполагал. Пришлось помолчать, чтобы унять дрожь в голосе. Крис тоже молчал, терпеливо дожидаясь его ответа. Повисшая в домике гнетущая тишина лишала способности не только говорить, но и думать. Себастиан смотрел на Криса, на лице которого были написаны все эмоции и чувства, что бушевали сейчас в нем, и думал, что возможно переоценил свои силы и еще не готов окончательно все разрушить. Но нет, он не мог больше мучить их обоих. Сделав глубокий вдох, словно собирался прыгнуть в пропасть – хотя, по сути, так и было – Себастиан тихо заговорил:  
– Крис, понимаешь, каким-то образом так вышло, что мы невольно оказались в школе на разных ступенях…  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – перебил его Крис, выставив вперед ладони, – я знаю твою любовь к философским размышлениям, но сейчас не надо, просто назови причину.  
– Хочешь просто, хорошо, – разозлился Себастиан и показал на себя рукой, – посмотри на меня: пухлые щеки, очки, на голове всегда непонятное гнездо вместо прически и посмотри на себя, – Крис окинул поочередно Себастиана и себя взглядом и скептично прищурился:  
– И что я должен увидеть? У меня вдруг вырос хвост? Или что-то еще, чем я вдруг начал от тебя отличаться?  
– Эванс, блин! – воскликнул Себастиан, вскочив на ноги, – ты же капитан команды по футболу! Понимаешь?  
– А, ну то есть, стереотипы, да? Ты меня причислил к тупым качкам? – презрительно фыркнул Крис, сложив руки на груди, заставив Себастиана отвернуться.  
– Как раз наоборот, стереотипы распространяются на меня. Ботаник и звезда школы не могут быть лучшими друзьями, разные лиги, – тихо сказал Себастиан, комкая в руках пакет, который бросил ему Крис.  
– Да с чего ты взял? – возмущенно начал Крис, – ты же знаешь, мне плевать на это, ты мой друг и…  
– Нет, Крис, тебе не плевать и не спорь, – теперь пришла очередь Себастиана перебивать его. – Напомнить тебе, как ты переживал, что не прошел несколько лет назад отбор в команду, потому что был тощим? Или то, что на тебя не обращали внимания девчонки из группы поддержки, когда тебя только взяли?  
– Это другое, Себ, – заспорил Крис, – я просто хотел быть в команде, ну а девчонки…  
– Сейчас возможно, – согласился Себастиан, снова перебивая, – но в выпускном классе, если не раньше, всё может стать по-другому. Так что, лучше прекратить все сейчас.  
Крис одно долгое мгновение молча смотрел на него, а потом развернулся и ушел.  
Себастиан без сил опустился в потрепанное кресло-мешок, закрыл глаза и только потом понял, что до сих пор сжимает во вспотевших руках пакет. Внутри обнаружились точно такие же очки, которые Крис раздавил в коридоре. Видимо, тот подобрал сломанные, и сходил с ними в оптику.  
В глазах предательски защипало, горло сдавило, словно кто-то сомкнул на нем ледяные пальцы. Себастиан порывисто вздохнул и зажмурился, убеждая себя, что так было лучше для всех. Только сложно убедить в этом даже себя, ведь их дружба началась далеко не в школе….  
Их дружба тянулась многие годы, очень многие. Себастиан бы не сказал, сколько ему было лет, когда он познакомился с Крисом потому, что тогда точно не умел считать, зато помнил, как они впервые встретились.  
Себастиан тогда учился ездить на трехколесном велосипеде и в тот момент, когда его мама отвернулась, умудрился свалиться с него и разбить коленку. Слез было много. Себастиан не мог успокоиться, как бы ни утешала его мама, потому что ему было больно и обидно, что велик никак не поддавался и не хотел ехать. В этот момент к ним подошел малыш в ярком комбинезоне, со щеками перепачканными мороженым, которое он и протянул плачущему Себастиану. Тот не сразу понял, что ему дают, а когда до него дошло – тут же схватил лакомство и заулыбался, перестав плакать. А потом малыш в комбинезоне увел его играть в песочницу и Себастиан забыл о разбитой коленке.  
С тех самых пор они с Крисом и дружили, преодолевая множество детских и подростковых трудностей вместе. Все тайны и секреты всегда были на двоих, но потом, в старшей школе почему-то их пути разошлись: Крис ударился в спорт, хотя учился он хорошо в отличие от большинства игроков из своей команды, ну а Себастиан… Себастиан в основном только и занимался, превратившись в стереотипного ботаника. Еще и переходный возраст сделал из него хомяка с проблемным зрением. Крису удалось избежать этой пухлости потому, что он занимался футболом. Поэтому, они сейчас выглядели как два представителя разных, к слову враждующих, сторон. Ну, так было в других школах. Крису и, правда было плевать на мнение окружающих, и он продолжал общаться с Себастианом до тех пор, пока тот не услышал один разговор одноклассниц в библиотеке.  
Библиотека была тем местом, в котором Себастиан проводил столько же времени, сколько Крис на стадионе. В тот день Крис как раз был на тренировке, поэтому Себастиан в библиотеке готовился к докладу, дожидаясь его. После школы они собирались пойти в кино, но после того, что услышал Себастиан…  
Он искал книгу по истории и остановился между стеллажами, зачитавшись другой, когда услышал смешки и шорох. Себастиан осмотрелся и понял, что подобрался совсем близко к тому месту, где стояло несколько столов и где обычно любили сидеть девчонки из группы поддержки, чтобы им никто не мешал сплетничать.  
Себастиан уже собирался уйти – его не интересовало, что придумывали про других пустоголовые блондинки – когда услышал знакомое имя. Прислушавшись, Себастиан понял, что девчонки обсуждали Криса. Это и заставило Себастиана остаться.  
– Почему он постоянно ходит с этим придурком? – спросила одна, кажется, Эмили.  
– Потому что они вроде как друзья, – недовольно ответила другая – если Себастиан не ошибался, ее звали Хейли.  
– Вы верите в это? – хмыкнула Натали, – мне кажется, здесь другое.  
– Другое? – удивилась Эмили. – Что именно?  
– Ну, у меня два варианта, – отозвалась Натали, шурша страницами – наверное, листала какой-нибудь очередной глянцевый журнал, – либо он помогает Эвансу учиться, либо… Вы видели когда-нибудь хоть одного из них с девушкой?  
– Да ладно! – присвистнула Хейли. – Эванс не может быть педиком!  
– Тебе-то откуда знать? – вскинулась Эмили. – Ты ему свечку не держала!  
– Я просто в это не верю, – заспорила Хейли, – скорее, Стэн учится за него. Да и будь Эванс геем, он не мог бы выбрать себе такого… такого…– она явно не могла подобрать точное сравнение.  
Себастиан опомнился тогда, когда в руках захрустела рвущаяся по корешку книга. Поэтому, дальше слушать он не стал и очень тихо оттуда ушел. Машинально собрав все свое барахло со стола в рюкзак, Себастиан покинул библиотеку, пребывая в шоке.  
Он даже представить себе не мог, что про них с Крисом могли такое говорить. Нет, Себастиан знал, что сплетни были, но чтобы настолько идиотские. Ему по большему счету было плевать. Себастиан уже давно привык, что его приравнивали к пустому месту, но чтобы и Криса приплетали к чему-то настолько абсурдному... Он ведь столько старался, чтобы получить место капитана, заслужить уважение всей школы, а тут такое. Себастиан банально испугался, что если эти сплетни будут разрастаться, Крис может пострадать, потому что некоторые футболисты были гомофобами, а стоило им такое услышать, да еще про своего капитана… Никто бы разбираться не стал, выдуманные это сплетни или правда.  
В тот день Себастиан и решил, что лучше ему уйти в тень и не мешать Крису. Какой бы их дружба не была, Себастиан меньше всего хотел, чтобы Крис из-за нее пострадал.  
Ну что ж, кажется, теперь Себастиан добился желаемого, теперь стоило подумать над тем, как жить дальше… как жить без Криса, который являлся его константой на протяжении стольких лет.

На следующий день после памятного разговора Себастиан не пришел в школу. Не потому, что было тошно на душе – у него ночью поднялась высокая температура, и сбить ее удалось только под утро, после чего Себастиан забылся тревожным сном, наполненным кошмарами. Ему снилось, что Криса избивают за школой, да так сильно, что тот попадает в больницу. Или же, что его пытаются запихнуть головой в унитаз, после чего выгоняют из команды. После каждого кошмара, Себастиан просыпался, чтобы снова заснуть и увидеть что-то еще более дурацкое, но имеющее под собой реальное основание чтобы случиться.  
После такой ночи утром Себастиан напоминал даже не зомби – где вы видели зомби с пухлыми щеками? – ни вампира, а нечто среднее между ними. И даже богатая фантазия не помогла подобрать подходящее сравнение.  
Родители, глядя на него такого, заставили остаться дома и провести день в постели. Себастиан вяло поотбивался, но согласился, потому что понимал, что вряд ли сможет сегодня учиться и игнорировать Криса, даже если тот предпримет попытки поговорить. Хотя, после вчерашнего в такое верилось с трудом.  
Поэтому, Себастиан с чистой совестью завернулся в одеяло и закопался в подушки, чтобы снова заснуть и проспать почти до вечера.  
Проснулся Себастиан лишь потому, что забыл закрыть жалюзи и теперь лучи закатного солнца светили прямо в лицо. Он нехотя разлепил один глаз, затем второй и, с чувством зевая, потянулся. Самочувствие стало значительно лучше. Возможно, температура подскочила из-за того, что он промерз вечером в домике на дереве. С Себастианом такое иногда случалось.  
Проверив телефон и обнаружив пустой дисплей, Себастиан убедился, что Крис больше не будет пытаться что-то выяснить или поговорить. Тем лучше для них обоих.  
Чего Себастиан не знал, так это того, что Крис не собирался так просто его отпускать.

Крис сидел на трибунах и наблюдал за тренировкой своей команды. Сегодня он прикинулся больным и тренер на удивление спокойно разрешил не выходить на поле. На самом деле, после вчерашнего разговора, Крис сомневался, что сможет здраво мыслить во время тренировки, потому что мог думать только о Себастиане и его необъяснимом поступке.  
– Завязывай, смотреть на тебя такого не могу, – плюхнувшись рядом на скамейку, ворчливо сказала Скарлетт.  
– Иди и поговори с ним, – с другой стороны села Элизабет, – не изображай из себя обиженного.  
– Мы вчера уже поговорили, – невесело хмыкнул Крис.  
– И? – вскинула бровь Скарлетт.  
– И все стало только хуже, – Крис уткнулся лицом в ладони, почти невнятно добавив, – он больше не хочет со мной дружить.  
– Тебе не кажется, что звучит как-то… – Скарлетт посмотрела на Элизабет.  
– По-детски? – прищурилась Элизабет.  
– «Он больше не хочет со мной дружить», – передразнила его Скарлетт, скривившись, – вы два взрослых парня, а ведете себя как…– она осеклась на полуслове и снова посмотрела на отзеркалившую ее эмоции Элизабет.  
– Крис, – позвала Элизабет, – ты ничего нам не хочешь рассказать?  
– Я вам уже все рассказал, – пробурчал Крис, не понимая, почему у него вдруг запылало лицо. Он на самом деле не понимал, о чем вообще говорили Скарлетт и Элизабет.  
– Понятно, – вздохнула Скарлетт, – подождем, пока случиться великое осознание.  
– Осознание чего? – спросил Крис, убрав наконец ладони от лица.  
– Вот когда случиться, тогда и поймешь, – поднимаясь, произнесла Элизабет, – Скарлетт, пошли в торговый центр, я хотела показать тебе одно классное платье, как раз подойдет для свидания с Джереми.  
– Подождите, свидание? Эй, а вы мне рассказать ничего не хотите? – прокричал им в след Крис, но девчонки не обратили на него никакого внимания, увлеченно что-то обсуждая, – угораздило же меня подружиться с такими стервами, – улыбнулся он, подхватывая свой рюкзак.  
– Сам такой, – воскликнула в ответ Скарлетт, заставив улыбку Криса стать еще шире.  
Но они были правы, не стоило так просто отпускать Себастиана, нужно было постараться выбить из его головы, что бы он там себе не вбил. И первым делом Крис решил наведаться к нему домой, потому что Себастиан сегодня не явился в школу.

Дверь не открывали достаточно долго, Крис уже подумал, что Себастиана нет дома, когда услышал торопливые шаги на лестнице. Спустя мгновение дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился заспанный и взъерошенный Себастиан. Как только он увидел Криса, на его лице отразилась вся тоска мира:  
– Крис, – прохрипел он, – что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Пришел навестить друга, потому что тот не явился в школу. Я вообще-то переживаю, – ответил Крис.  
– Мог бы позвонить или написать, – предложил Себастиан, зевая.  
– Чтобы тебе было легче меня игнорировать? Нет, навестить – надежнее, – улыбнулся Крис и без приглашения прошел в дом, оттеснив Себастиана в сторону, – почему тебя не было в школе?  
– У меня поднялась температура, – нехотя ответил Себастиан, проходя следом за Крисом и забираясь в кресло с ногами. Крис устроился на диване.  
– Из-за чего? – продолжал расспрашивать Крис.  
– У меня бывает, – поджал губы Себастиан.  
– Себ, хватит вести себя как придурок, – устало попросил Крис, – я не верю в то, что ты мне вчера пытался втереть. Что на самом деле случилось, из-за чего ты начал меня избегать? И лучше скажи честно, я уже устал от всех твоих уловок.  
– Но вот раз устал, может, прекратим общение? – предложил Себастиан, заворачиваясь в плед, – потому что нового я тебе ничего не скажу.  
– Стэн, черт возьми! Я не посмотрю, что ты мой лучший друг и дам тебе в морду, если не прекратишь! – вспылил Крис, но на Себастиана это не произвело должного эффекта:  
– И тогда мы пойдем правильным путем – звезда школы и ботаник не должны дружить, – хмыкнул Себастиан, после чего не понял, как оказался прижатым к спинке кресла, шов пледа больно упирался в горло, – Крис? – удивленно позвал он.  
– Себастиан, – произнес Крис, нависая над ним, – скажи мне правду, скажи, черт возьми, зачем ты зачем ты так поступаешь?  
И Себастиан сдался. Сделав глубокий вдох, он быстро заговорил:  
– Потому что пустоголовые черлидерши считают тебя геем, а если так думают они, то скоро так будут считать и другие, а в твоей команде полно гомофобов, я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за меня, поэтому нам лучше вообще не общаться.  
И с каждым словом, что произносил Себастиан, глаза Криса все больше и больше округлялись. Только вот Себастиан чувствовал, как эти самые слова падали между ними, превращаясь в горы, которые не перейти, даже если сильно захотеть.  
– Ты это серьезно? – Крис от шока даже отпустил его и едва не промахнулся мимо дивана, когда попытался сесть.  
– Да, я слышал разговор Хейли, Эмили и Натали в библиотеке, – кивнул Себастиан.  
– Себастиан, но мне даже на это плевать, я смогу постоять за себя, да и за тебя тоже, – поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд Крис.  
– Ты так считаешь, пока тебя еще не избили, – ответил Себастиан.  
– Это бред! Какие-то сплетни и домыслы не должны влиять на нашу дружбу, мы же с детства вместе! – воскликнул Крис, вскочив на ноги, а потом вдруг изменился в лице: – или дело не в этом, Себ?  
– В смысле? – не понял тот.  
– Может, на самом деле ты боишься другого? Может, тебе противно от мысли, что это _тебя_ посчитают геем? – спросил Крис.  
– Не говори ерунды! – заспорил Себастиан. – Это не так!  
– Тогда что тебе мешает наплевать на все это? Или тебе как раз общественное мнение важнее друга? – с горечью спросил Крис.  
– Придурок, я же за тебя боюсь! – Себастиан вскочил с кресла.  
– Нет, Себастиан, если бы ты за меня боялся, ты бы от меня не отказался, – убито сказал Крис, направляясь к выходу и не обращая внимания на то, что Себастиан продолжал его звать.

– Эванс, надеюсь, у тебя случилось что-то действительно важное, что ты сорвал нам свидание, – сказала Скарлетт, стоило Крису открыть дверь.  
– Не слушай ее, Крис, на самом деле она добрая, – одернул ее Джереми, – просто зачем-то прикидывается стервой.  
Скарлетт пихнула его локтем в бок.  
– У меня два варианта, либо мы сейчас будем радоваться, либо наоборот, сочувствовать и поддерживать тебя, – сказала Элизабет, заходя следом за Джереми и Скарлетт.  
Крис невесело хмыкнул и поднял руку, в которой зажимал еще непочатую бутылку виски.  
– Понятно, значит второй вариант, – вздохнула Скарлетт. – Родители?  
– Приедут в понедельник, – ответил Крис.  
Они устроились в гостиной, на ковре перед камином. Все молчали, слушая рассказ Криса, который то и дело подливал себе виски. Со стороны все было очевидней некуда, но говорить сейчас что-то Крису, когда он в таком состоянии… советы не рискнула давать даже Скарлетт. Да и не Крису нужно было что-то объяснять, он и без того сильно цеплялся за Себастиана. Стоило поговорить с другим придурком, который почему-то решал за двоих, не спрашивая, чего хочет Крис.

Только на следующий день поговорить не удалось, потому что не следовало пить виски на голодный желудок в таком количестве. Утро воскресенья еще ни разу не было таким отвратительным. Похмелье было просто адским. Страдала даже Элизабет, которая обычно спокойно переносила крепкий алкоголь.  
Все вчетвером напоминали зомби, правда единственным звуком, что они издавали был не «Мозги», а «Пить». Когда похмелье немного отпустило, Скарлетт и Джереми ушли домой, а Элизабет вытащила Криса позавтракать, точнее – пообедать, судя по времени. И вот тогда Крис понял, почему Себастиан так хотел от него избавиться – тот сидел в кафе, мило беседуя с каким-то парнем, которого Крис не знал, но судя по шипящему звуку рядом – знала Элизабет и не просто знала.  
– Если ты перестала изображать помесь рассерженной кошки с потревоженной змеей, расскажи, кто это, – попросил Крис, когда они с Элизабет взяли себе кофе и сели за самый дальний столик, чтобы Себастиан и второй парень их не слышали.  
– Это… Йен, он новенький и такой же заучка, как твой Себастиан, – буркнула Элизабет, прикладываясь к стаканчику с приторно-сладким кофе, но сама не отрывала взгляда от столика, за которым сидели Себастиан и Йен. Крис никогда не понимал, как можно пить такой сладкий кофе.  
– И тебе он нравится… даже не так, ты на него запала, – констатировал Крис.  
– Я не…– начала отпираться Элизабет.  
– Да ладно, Эл, это же видно по взгляду, – улыбнулся Крис.  
– Тогда посмотри в зеркало, – едва слышно пробурчала Элизабет, но Крис не понял, к чему она это сказала, слишком занятый изучением Себастиана и этого самого Йена.  
– Почему ты к нему не подойдешь? – спросил Крис.  
– А есть смысл? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Элизабет и снова отпила кофе. За их столиком повисла гнетущая тишина, потому что каждый думал о своем: Крис о том, почему Себастиан не признался, что с кем-то встречается, а Элизабет жалела, что влюбилась не в того.

Себастиан с трудом подавил зевок, дожидаясь пока Йен вернется с порцией кофе.  
– Ты не мог позвать меня попозже? – спросил он, когда тот вернулся. – Я всю ночь не спал.  
Себастиан не стал говорить, что снова разговаривал с Крисом и поэтому вторую ночь подряд не сомкнул глаз от мыслей и переживаний.  
– Не мог, – отдавая Себастиану сразу два стаканчика с кофе, улыбнулся Йен, – у меня для тебя отличные новости!  
– Хоть что-то хорошее, – пробурчал Себастиан, решая к какому стакану приложиться первым, и в этот момент, по закону подлости в кафе зашел Крис с Элизабет. Они окинули их с Йеном такими говорящими взглядами, что Себастиану захотелось спрятаться.  
– Нужно было выбрать другое кафе, – вздохнул Йен.  
– Да ладно, все нормально, – попытался подбодрить его Себастиан.  
– Ага, если учесть, что девушка, которая мне нравится, ненавидит меня, вдобавок к этому она еще и из высшей лиги, – «согласился» Йен, – ладно, не будем о грустном.  
И Себастиан был с ним полностью солидарен. Хорошо, что с Крисом не было Скарлетт. Она нравилась Себастиану, но он предпочитал с ней не пересекаться, потому что от этой девушки было сложно что-то утаить, хотя, Элизабет тоже недалеко от нее ушла.  
– Так что у тебя были за новости? – все-таки выбрав свою первую жертву и отпив кофе, спросил Себастиан. – Йен, хватит пялиться, лучше подойди к ней.  
– Что? Я не пялюсь, – замотал головой Йен, – и подойти к ней, ты шутишь? Нет, спасибо, мне хватит унижений. В общем, к новостям. Мы попали в списки на обмен школьниками.  
– Серьезно?! Это же здорово! – обрадовался Себастиан. – И куда мы поедем?  
– А вот это тебе может не очень понравится, – погрустнел Йен.  
– Почему? – удивился Себастиан.  
– Потому что обмен будет со школьниками из Румынии, – пояснил тот.  
– Румыния? Так это же круто! Я давно не видел бабушку с дедушкой, а это отличный повод не ждать еще год, чтобы съездить к ним! – Себастиан рассмеялся, но после того, как перехватил взгляд Йена, стал серьезным. – Что такое?  
– Они смотрят, – спрятавшись за стаканом, сказал Йен.  
Себастиан с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не оберутся. Пускай смотрят. Не Себастиан вчера переврал причину, почему им лучше не дружить, так что… так даже лучше, если они вообще даже разговаривать не будут. Может так есть шанс добиться того, что дружба сойдет на нет, как бы больно не было.  
– Забей, – посоветовал он, – так, когда мы уезжаем?  
– Не поверишь, – заулыбался Йен, – через неделю.

Скарлетт так и не удалось поговорить с Себастианом, потому что в один день он просто исчез, перестал появляться на уроках и вообще в городе. Так прошла неделя, в течение которой Крис не находил себе места, но домой к Себастиану сходить не решался, опасаясь того, что они снова могут поссориться. Но когда началась вторая неделя, Крис забеспокоился всерьез и все-таки отправился к нему домой, где и узнал, что Себастиан с Йеном уехали по обмену в Румынию. И только после этого Крис смутно вспомнил, что в классе появились несколько новых учеников, на которых он не обратил внимания, полностью погруженный в свои проблемы.  
Выходило, что Себастиан просто молча уехал. Уехал, даже не попрощавшись. Только от одной мысли об этом становилось больно. Крис даже сам не понял, как оказался в их домике на дереве. Обессилено упал в любимое кресло Себастиана и закрыл глаза. Кажется, их дружба действительно закончилась.

Себастиан уехал за месяц, до окончания учебы, но не было его все лето. Крис все-таки не мог не узнавать, как он и иногда заходил к родителям Себастиана. Те тактично не пытались расспросить его, почему он выспрашивает все у них, а не напрямую – у Себастиана. Просто рассказывали, что Себастиан решил погостить у бабушки и дедушки все лето и вернется только к началу следующего учебного года.  
Сказать, что новости были не радостными, значит, ничего не сказать. Крис все еще иногда очень сильно хотел поговорить с Себастианом, встряхнуть его и вправить мозги, доказывая, что многолетнюю дружбу так просто не разрушают. Научить его не обращать внимания, если даже окружающие вдруг начали бы считать Себастиана геем. Это все было неважным, все, кроме их дружбы. Но возможности поговорить попросту не было – Себастиан не появлялся в социальных сетях и сменил номер, который «забыл» оставить Крису.  
Правда, Себастиан однажды все-таки ему написал: прислал открытку, подписанную таким привычным размашистым почерком и коллекционный диск с любимым исполнителем Криса, который тот нигде не мог найти. И это этого подарка почему-то стало горько вдвойне.  
Но поговорить все еще не было возможности, потому что посылка пришла без обратного адреса. И возможность могла появиться только осенью, поэтому Крис старался не думать о Себастиане. Но признаться, выходило у него это отвратительно: куда бы Крис не пошел, даже с друзьями, везде что-то напоминало о Себастиане. Поэтому, с каждым днем Крис становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.  
Скарлетт и Элизабет смотрели на него сочувствующе, но ничего не говорили. И Крис был им за это благодарен. Вряд ли он смог бы спокойно отреагировать на ненужные ему советы или тем более, критику.  
Девчонки только таскали его в кино и вот однажды, в одну из таких вылазок, когда Скарлетт и Элизабет практически силой затащили его на очередную слезливую мелодраму, Крис наконец-то кое-что понял.

– Слушай, – проводив взглядом мрачного Криса, задумчиво произнесла Скарлетт, – может нам уже стоит развести его на разговор?  
– Вынудить, ты хотела сказать, – поправила ее Элизабет.  
– Какая разница, главное чтобы результат был, – отмахнулась Скарлетт, – Все-таки целое лето прошло, а он молчит.  
– А мне кажется – не стоит, когда захочет поговорить, сам придет, – сказала Элизабет, – кстати, ты проспорила мне двадцатку.  
Скарлетт без лишних разговоров достала из кошелька банкноту и протянула ее Элизабет:  
– Как я сама не догадалась поводить Криса на фильмы, чтобы на него наконец снизошло озарение?  
– Об этом нужно было думать раньше, – хмыкнула Элизабет, выхватывая свой выигрыш, – тебе не кажется, что странно спорить на то, когда твой друг осознает, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга?  
– Нет, странно как раз то, что мы еще не поспорили на то, когда он признается этому самому другу, – ухмыльнулась Скарлетт, – а то, что они два идиота… ну, как говорится, сами виноваты.  
– Судя по вашим улыбкам, вы тут план по захвату мира обсуждаете, – к ним подошел Джереми. Скарлетт переглянулась с Элизабет и и улыбнулась еще шире.  
– А что? Это хорошая идея. Я даже знаю, кого ты бы могла взять себе в личные рабы, – подмигнула Скарлетт.  
Элизабет пихнула ее в плечо и погрустнела:  
– Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно. Он видимо не по нашей части.  
– Эл, не повторяй ошибок других и сначала поговори с ним, – авторитетно заметила Скарлетт, а Джереми лишь довольно фыркнул, потому что она была полностью права. Если бы в один прекрасный день Скарлетт не надоело ждать, и она не приперла его к стене, вынудив на разговор, так бы они и ходили вокруг да около, тратя в пустую время, которое можно было проводить куда интереснее.  
– Ну, когда он появится, может и поговорю...– натянуто улыбнулась Элизабет, – если не будет поздно, – добавила она еще тише.  
– Так, ну-ка не вешай нос, хватит с нас и одного пессимиста, – обняв Элизабет за плечи, сказала Скарлетт, после чего поднялась на ноги, – а теперь пойдемте, проведем операцию по вытаскиванию головы из задницы у некоторых личностей. А то как-то самоопределение подзатянулось.  
– Я уже заранее сочувствую Крису, – скривился Джереми.  
– Ты лучше нам посочувствуй, – хмыкнула Элизабет, – кому потом выступать в роли жилеток-то?!  
– И вообще, – самодовольно улыбнулась Скарлетт, – вам с Крисом несказанно повезло, что вы встретили нас!  
Джереми и не подумал спорить, спуская следом за Скарлетт и Элизабет с трибун.

С тех пор, как Крис осознал, что к Себастиану у него были далеко не дружеские и братские чувства, стало только хуже. Нет, как раз не потому, что ты вдруг осознал, что любишь своего лучшего друга. Это, казалось, было с Крисом всегда, только в какой-то определенный момент любовь из братской переросла в другую, более глубокую и сильную, что ли. Сложно было определить и сказать наверняка когда это случилось.  
Хуже было как раз из-за того, что кажется, Себастиан боялся, что его могли посчитать геем, раз так легко отступился от многолетней дружбы из-за нелепых сплетен. И на фоне влюбленности в него, для Криса это было маленькой катастрофой, но не смотря ни на что, поговорить – в который раз – с Себастианом стоило. Вот только уже начался учебный год, а Себастиан в школе так и не появился, что настроению Криса явно не прибавляло радости.  
– Крис, – окликнула его Скарлетт, – подожди!  
Крис остановился на крыльце школы и почувствовал легкий укол вины. Из-за своих переживаний и страданий он явно мало уделял внимания своим остальным друзьям.  
– Какова причина мрачности нашего капитана на этот раз? – подойдя к Крису, спросила Скарлетт.  
– Ты знаешь, – поджал он губы.  
– Знаю, но – поправочка – слишком много причин для этого, – скептично вскинула она бровь. – Которая из?..  
– Если ты намекаешь на проблемы с самоопределением, то у меня их нет. Представь себе, я спокойно принял то, на что вы мне так самоотверженно пытались открыть глаза, – хмыкнул Крис.  
– Крис…– начала Скарлетт, но Крис ее перебил:  
– Да нет, я понимаю, что вы хотели, как лучше. Вот только лучше не будет, пока я с ним не поговорю. Но, – он невесело усмехнулся, – как видишь, только разговаривать мне не с кем, Себастиан похоже решил остаться в Румынии.  
– Я бы с тобой не согласилась, – вдруг странным тоном сказала Скарлетт, и Крис проследил за ее взглядом. И оторопел, в прямом смысле этого слова, потому что к ним приближался Себастиан. Не Себ, а именно Себастиан, потому что… Крис тряхнул головой, думая, что ему это мерещиться, но нет, Себастиан от этого не исчез. Наоборот, проходя мимо него со Скарлетт, он поздоровался коротким кивком и исчез за дверями школы.  
– Что это было? – переведя взгляд на Криса, спросила Скарлетт.  
– Знаешь, кажется, фраза «Себастиан сильно изменился за лето» сюда подходит как нельзя лучше, – сказал Крис, до сих пор не веря своим глазам.  
– Кстати, теперь я точно вижу на одну причину меньше для твоей мрачности, – заметила Скарлетт, подходя к дверям, – лучше не тяни и поговори с ним сейчас.  
– Но…– хотел возразить Крис. Ведь Себастиан даже не остановился рядом с ними, ограничившись кивком, какие могут быть разговоры? А потом понял, как же жалко это звучит, – хорошо, я сделаю это прямо сейчас.  
Скарлетт ободряюще улыбнулась:  
– Если у тебя не выйдет, то я сдержу свое обещание и поговорю с ним сама.  
– Надеюсь, что выйдет, – едва слышно произнес Крис и зашел следом за ней в школу.  
Поговорить не удалось. Крис с удивлением заметил, как Себастиана, пока он складывал что-то в свой шкафчик, окружила стайка девчонок из группы поддержки. Как раз те самые, которые сплетничали о них. Но Себастиан не избегал их, как делал раньше, а только едва заметно усмехался на то, что они говорили. И почему-то Крис не рискнул им мешать. Может, сейчас у Себастиана все наладиться и он больше не будет безликим пятном, каким считал себя раньше. Крис только порадуется за него. Он понимал, как это звучит, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Крису банально было страшно сделать все еще хуже, чем было раньше. Разговор было решено отложить на потом, может, после уроков, а может и… никогда.

После уроков Крису не удалось застать Себастиана в школе, он исчез подозрительно быстро. Скарлетт, увидев все такого же мрачного Криса, ничего не сказала, дождалась Джереми и Элизабет и утащила всех вместе в их любимое кафе, где по закону подлости обнаружились Себастиан и Йен.  
– Он в очках, – удивленно распахнув глаза, пораженно прошептала Элизабет, едва заметив Йена, – он в очках, понимаете?  
– Все еще не хочешь с ним поговорить? – поинтересовалась Скарлетт, вскинув бровь. Крису показалось, что ей очень не хватает в этот момент рожек и трезубца, как у дьявола, потому что она совсем не походила на ангела.  
– Ну, как я уже говорила, видимо у меня нет шансов, раз он по-прежнему вместе с Себастианом, – вздохнула Элизабет.  
– А тебе не приходило в голову, что они просто друзья, как и мы? – спросил Джереми и Крис мысленно подрисовал рожки и ему – идеальная пара со Скарлетт. – Мы ведь тоже постоянно вчетвером и нас можно принять за две парочки.  
Элизабет промолчала и, устыдившись своим глупым мыслям, забавно покраснела.  
– Крис? – позвала Скарлетт.  
– Отвлечь Себастиана, чтобы Эл поговорила? – прикинулся шлангом Крис. Он почему-то боялся подходить к такому Себастиану, потому что не знал его.  
– Нет, просто иди и поговори с ним уже, – обреченно простонала Скарлетт.  
– Хорошо-хорошо! – сдался Крис и, взяв свой кофе, направился к столику Себастиана и Йена.  
Стоило ему подойти, как разговор тут же стих и на него уставились две пары глаз: в очках была как раз не та пара, к которой Крис привык за столько лет.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся он, – Себастиан, можно с тобой поговорить?  
Пока Себастиан раздумывал, Крис успел перехватить странный взгляд Йена, направленный на него. И в голове промелькнула неприятная мысль о том, что неужели Элизабет оказалась права?  
Но Себастиан кивнул, поднялся, взял свой кофе и снял со спинки стула куртку, после чего кивнул Йену:  
– Потом спишемся.  
Осознание того, что раньше Себастиан так говорил ему, больно кольнуло в груди, но Крис поспешно отмахнулся от него. Не подходящее время для рефлексии, потом, когда он останется один, то возможно и позволит себе немного пострадать.  
– Куда пойдем? – спросил Крис, как только они с Себастианом оказались на улице. Себастиан в ответ равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Без разницы, – только вот Крис в этом жесте почувствовал фальшь.  
– В наше место? – на пробу предложил Крис и почему-то то, как отреагирует на это Себастиан, показалось очень важным, и тот не подвел – едва заметно кивнул, поджав губы. Крис слишком хорошо его знал, по крайней мере, раньше, до минувшего лета, и эта привычка осталась неизменной: когда Себастиан нервничал – всегда поджимал губы.  
До домика они добрались в неловком молчании. Раньше между ними таких заминок никогда не возникало, с сожалением отметил Крис, но не стал ничего говорить. Ему и без этого о многом хотелось спросить.  
Как только они оказались в своем убежище, которое за лето Крис посещал буквально через день, Себастиан тут же плюхнулся в свое любимое кресло-мешок и достал сигарету:  
– Не против? – вскинув брови, спросил он. Крис пожал плечами:  
– Нет. И как давно ты куришь? – не удержался он от вопроса.  
– Какая разница? – подкуривая сигарету, вопросом на вопрос ответил Себастиан.  
– Ты изменился, – просто сказал Крис, скорее для себя, чем Себастиану.  
– Были причины, – кивнул Себастиан, затягиваясь.  
Крис наблюдал за его действиями и думал не о том, что нужно начать разговор, а о том, что тоже хочет попробовать. Причем не просто так, а паровозом, чтобы… Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли:  
– Так, как там Румыния? – на пробу спросил Крис. Он не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Себастиан ограничивается такими односложными, короткими ответами. Раньше тот любил поговорить, причем еще и жестикулировал активно. Теперь же только смотрел внимательным взглядом, цвет глаз которого можно было рассмотреть еще лучше из-за отсутствия очков.  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Себастиан, – но, Крис, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
– А ты считаешь, что нам не о чем? – удивился Крис.  
– Нет, мы вроде бы все выяснили тогда, – пожал плечами Себастиан.  
– Да нихрена мы тогда не выяснили! – не выдержал Крис. – Мы поссорились, а потом ты молча свалил в Румынию. Спасибо, что про мой День рождения не забыл!  
– Забавно, правда? Я про твой не забыл, даже не смотря на ссору, а ты про мой – забыл, – усмехнулся Себастиан.  
Но Крис видел настоящие эмоции в его глазах, он просто знал их все наизусть. Если внешне Себастиан изменился, но не внутри – Крис это сразу понял. И сейчас Себастиан всего лишь прятался за показным равнодушием. Это маленькое открытие немного отозвалось приятным теплом где-то внутрии.  
– Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но я не забыл, – прошипел Крис, – просто кто-то не удосужился мне оставить адрес, куда я мог бы отправить подарок!  
– Ты никогда не умел врать, не выходит и сейчас, – заметил Себастиан, делая очередную затяжку, но едва не подавился дымом, когда Крис вздернул его на ноги:  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Чего ты добиваешься, Себастиан?  
– Ничего, – Себастиан даже не пытался выбраться из его хватки и смотрел Крису в глаза, – просто…  
– О, даже не начинай про то, что нам не стоит общаться, – перебил его Крис, – я все лето мучился из-за твоего тупого решения.  
– Да, но ты забыл о том, в чем обвинил меня в тот вечер, – хмыкнул Себастиан, – и ушел тогда не я.  
– Потому что я идиот! И не знал уже, что думать из-за твоего решения, – опустив голову, вздохнул Крис, – и просто психанул тогда, а ты забыл спросить, чего хочу я. Ты мой единственный…– он запнулся на мгновение, потому что назвать Себастиана другом было бы наглой ложью, но Крис заставил себя произнести это слово: – друг…  
– Это уже в прошлом, – помолчав, сказал Себастиан и отошел от Криса на шаг назад, когда тот опустил руки.  
– Почему? – спросил Крис. – Потому что ты так решил?!  
– Нет, потому что… Крис, просто поверь, так будет лучше для нас обоих, – тихо ответил Себастиан, уже не пытаясь строить из себя непонятно кого, – я не могу быть твоим другом.  
– Да почему, черт возьми! – закричал Крис.  
– Тебе лучше не знать, – сказал Себастиан и ушел.  
Происходящее напомнило тот разговор, когда Крис принес Себастиану очки, и они поссорились, вот только теперь поменялись местами.

– Вы меня преследуете? – без особого раздражения поинтересовался Крис, открывая дверь.  
– Нет, мы просто переживаем за своего друга, – отпихнув его, сказала Скарлетт.  
Крис окинул их всех взглядом и прищурился:  
– А ты почему такая неприлично счастливая? – спросил он у улыбающейся Элизабет.  
– А, это, – ухмыльнулась Скарлетт, – просто кто-то наконец-то понял, какую пользу приносят разговоры.  
– Я бы с тобой не согласился, – ответил Крис, – так все же? Рассказывай.  
– Кто-то не устоял перед очками, – хмыкнула Скарлетт, но заметив укоризненный взгляд Криса, подняла руки, – все, молчу-молчу, – и достав свой мобильник, ушла заказывать пиццу.  
– Ну, я все-таки поговорила с Йеном, он так мило краснеет, – затараторила Элизабет, заставив Криса улыбаться. Он еще ни разу не видел сдержанную Элизабет такой. – И оказалось, что они с Себастианом и, правда, просто друзья. Джереми был прав, – Джереми победно вскинул два кулака, после чего снова вернулся к сложному выбору, во что они будут играть на приставке, – и, в общем, если опустить все подробности, завтра мы идем на свидание.  
– Поздравляю! – рассмеялся Крис, обнимая радостную Элизабет, – хоть у кого-то все нормально.  
Элизабет пихнула его в плечо:  
– И у тебя будет, обязательно.  
– Как-то после сегодняшнего разговора в это вериться еще меньше, – пожал плечами Крис, – поэтому, лучше мне об этом не думать.  
– А вот это не получиться, мы хотим подробностей, – Скарлетт вернулась как раз во время.  
– Подробности все те же: он не хочет со мной дружить, причина – «Так будет лучше» и «Тебе лучше не знать», – развел руками Крис, – ничего нового.  
Только вот Скарлетт и Элизабет, судя по взгляду, которым они обменялись, так не считали.

Себастиан лежал на кровати и от безделья подкидывал бейсбольный мячик. Уроки он уже успел сделать, поиграть было не во что, а идти одному – Йен наконец-то ушел на свидание с Элизабет – куда-то не хотелось. Чертовски не хватало Криса, Себастиан буквально кожей ощущал его отсутствие, но… но сложно продолжать поддерживать дружбу с человеком, в которого, как оказывается, ты был влюблен уже неизвестно сколько.  
Мяч с глухим звуком приземлился в подставленную ладонь, после чего Себастиан отложил его на тумбочку и перевернулся на живот, зажмурившись и уткнувшись носом в подушку. В голове некстати всплыли воспоминания о минувшем лете.  
Когда они с Йеном приехали в Румынию и исследовали новую школу вдоль и поперек, Себастиан отправился к бабушке с дедушкой. По большему счету он у них прожил не только целое лето, но и то время, что должен был провести в семье по обмену. Но те люди пошли ему на встречу и Себастиан с чистой совестью проводил время с любимыми родственниками, которых не видел уже несколько лет. За время обмена, скажем так, они с Йеном стали хорошими друзьями и Себастиан с трудом, но смог рассказать ему историю их с Крисом дружбы. Йен молча все выслушал, а потом неожиданно вынес вердикт, который поначалу шокировал Себастиана, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее был склонен согласиться с тем, что он уже давно влюблен в Криса.  
Для Себастиана не была громом среди ясного небо мысль о том, что он вероятнее всего гей. Он относился к этому спокойно, но… мысли о том, что Себастиан просто мог зациклиться на Крисе, его не отпускали. И тогда Себастиан решил проверить свои предположения, вот только никто не хотел смотреть на парня в очках и с пухлыми щеками.  
Поэтому, для начала Себастиан решил измениться: сменил очки на линзы, похудел и подкачался, насколько это было возможным в его возрасте – благо, на это у него было целое лето. Йен, который уговорил родителей отпустить его на все лето пожить с Себастианом в Румынии, только хватался за голову и пытался его переубедить, но Себастиан был упрямее. И когда от пухлощекого ботаника не осталось и следа, он наконец решился.  
И на этот раз удача не отвернулась от него – как-то утром, к нему за столик в кафе подсел парень, с удивительно голубыми глазами. Себастиан так и не понял как, но после недолгой беседы он уже держал в руках салфетку с номером телефона этого парня. А спустя еще несколько таких встреч с непринужденными беседами, они пошли на свидание.  
Йен конечно же не стал молчать:  
– Подумай еще раз, Себастиан, ты же потом будешь жалеть об этом. Тебе не стоит никому, а в первую очередь – себе, ничего доказывать, слышишь?  
– Ничего страшного не случиться, если я схожу на свидание, – отмахнулся Себастиан.  
– Ты обманываешься, случиться, – не унимался Йен, – и ты будешь жалеть. Ты же понимаешь, что тот, с кем ты собираешься провести вечер, очень похож на Криса, да?  
– Вообще ни капли, – прищурился Себастиан. – Йен, успокойся, все будет нормально.  
– Ага, нормально, успокаивай себя, – зло фыркнул Йен, надел наушники, включив громкость на максимум, и уткнулся в планшет.  
– Йен? – все-таки попытался позвать Себастиан, но тот его проигнорировал. Тяжело вздохнув, Себастиан все-таки отправился на свидание.  
Чтобы осознать, что Йен в который раз оказался прав и парень, с которым Себастиан пошел на свидание был действительно похож на Криса голубыми глазами и русыми волосами. Только вот… он не был Крисом.  
Но действительно ощущением того, что происходящее неправильно накрыло Себастиана тогда, когда парень неловко поцеловал его. Описать словами то, что испытал в тот момент, Себастиан точно не смог бы. Это и заставил его сбивчиво извиниться и уйти из кинотеатра, наплевав на то, как отреагирует на его побег несостоявшийся бойфренд.  
Когда Себастиан вернулся раньше времени, Йен смерил его скептичным взглядом.  
– Только не говори это, – попросил Себастиан, устало упав на свою кровать.  
– Я же говорил? – невинно переспросил Йен. – Хорошо, не буду.  
– Ты только что это сказал, – хмыкнул Себастиан.  
– Сам виноват, – сел на кровати Йен, – нужно было меня слушать.  
– Сказал человек, который не может признаться девушке, которая ему нравится в своих чувствах, – укоризненно заметил Себастиан.  
– Ладно, один-один, – сдался Йен.  
– Один-один, – повторил Себастиан и прикрыл глаза.  
Он не знал что делать тогда, как и не знал этого сейчас – по прошествии четырех месяцев. Признаться он попросту не мог – Крис бы скорее всего не понял, но и дружить с ним Себастиан тоже не мог. Дружба с человеком, в которого ты влюблен – худшая из пыток, что можно придумать.  
– Надеюсь, ты не спишь, – забравшись в окно, весело сказал Йен.  
– Смотрите, кто пришел, – усмехнулся Себастиан.  
Йен стянул с носа очки и устроился в компьютерном кресле Себастиана, потерев переносицу. Он наоборот, летом отказался от линз и решил носить очки. Как видимо, не зря, раз у них с Элизабет все постепенно налаживалось.  
– Как я мог не прийти? Вдруг, ты посмотришь на меня и наконец вытащишь голову из…  
– Йен, – перебил его Себастиан, усевшись на кровати по-турецки, – просто расскажи, как прошло твое свидание.  
– Все прошло отлично, – загадочно улыбнулся он, – подробности, пожалуй, оставлю при себе, но! Элизабет случайно проговорилась о том, что Крис ходит очень мрачный и почти не разговаривает с ними после вашей встречи.  
– И зачем мне это знать? – вскинул брови Себастиан.  
– Ты серьезно? О, боже мой, – тихо вздохнул Йен, – уже даже мне все понятно, а вы, два придурка так ничего и не поняли? Нет, ну разве такое бывает? Человек занимает первые места на разных конференциях и олимпиадах, но в чем-то другом непроходимо туп.  
– Йен, эй, тебя несет, – попытался остановить его Себастиан, потому что он искренне не понимал, о чем говорит друг.  
Йен только закатил глаза и, махнув рукой, поднялся из кресла:  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду. Подумай над тем, что я сказал и еще над тем, почему он так отчаянно за тебя цепляется.  
Себастиан наблюдал, как Йен снова вылез в окно и думал, что же все это значит. Не мог же, в конце концов, Крис тоже сохнуть по нему. Или мог?..

– Знаете, я не могу уже на это смотреть, – пожаловалась Скарлетт, а Йен и Элизабет быстро разжали пальцы, словно только что не держались за руки, – да я не о вас, – засмеялась Скарлетт, – я про Криса и Себастиана. Это просто невозможно. Эти две мрачные морды скоро доведут меня до белого каления.  
– Я пытался донести до Себастиана мысль, которая уже кажется очевидна всем, кроме него, – сказал Йен, – точнее, их, – поправился он.  
Йен с некоторых пор тоже подружился со Скарлетт и Джереми и теперь был в их компании. Не хватало только Криса и Себастиана.  
– И что? – спросил Джереми.  
– Да ничего, он тупит по-страшному, – вздохнул Йен, – никогда бы не сказал такое про Себастиана, но это факт. По-моему он отупел, раз ничего не понимает.  
Они все сидели на верхних рядах трибун и наблюдали за тренировкой школьной команды по футболу. Девчонки помимо этого еще умудрялись отпускать комментарии в адрес группы поддержки, разминающейся неподалеку. Джереми получил ушиб лодыжки, поэтому сегодня не играл и с тоской смотрел на поле. Скарлетт обняла его за плечи и продолжила:  
– Слушайте, может нам их где-нибудь запереть?  
– Ага, и мы успеем состариться, пока они во всем разберутся, – хмыкнула Элизабет.  
– Если вообще разберутся, – добавил Джереми, – о, смотрите!  
Все как по команде повернулись ко входу на стадион и увидели там Себастиана. Он окинул трибуны взглядом, похоже, выбирая куда сесть.  
– Ну, это прогресс, – иронично заметила Скарлетт, – кажется, Себастиан не приходил на тренировки Криса года два, да?  
– Год точно, – кивнул Джереми. – Эй, Себастиан! Иди к нам! – закричал он.  
– Что ты задумал? – подозрительно посмотрела на него Скарлетт, когда тот престал махать руками.  
– Ничего, – подмигнул ей Джереми, – пока, ничего.  
Себастиан на их всеобщее удивление направился к ним. Девчонки из группы поддержки жадными взглядами пялились ему вслед.  
– Надо же, какие сучки, – с отвращением сказала Скарлетт, – то сплетни собирают, то готовы затащить его за трибуны хоть сейчас.  
– Успокойся, – попросил Джереми.  
– Угу, – кивнула Скарлетт, – но они все равно меня бесят. Может устроить им райскую жизнь и пойти в команду? Свергнуть их капитана и…  
– Серьезно? – перебил ее Джереми. – Это будет первый шаг с завоеванию мира…  
– Не зря же я столько лет гимнастикой занималась, – хмыкнула Скарлетт, ущипнув его за бок, – причем, если я пойду, то и Элизабет…  
– Нет! Ни за что! – воскликнула та, замотав головой. – Не-а, даже не думай об этом.  
– О-о-о, за что, еще как за что, – улыбнулась такой дьявольской улыбкой Скарлетт, что тот, кто ее не знал, напугался бы и захотел побрызгать ее святой водой.  
Элизабет хотела что-то еще возразить, но в этот момент к ним подошел Себастиан:  
– Привет, что-то случилось?  
– Нет, мы просто хотели, чтобы ты сел с нами, – предложил Джереми.  
– Спасибо, – Себастиан не смог скрыть удивление, но все равно устроился рядом с их небольшой компанией, явно чувствуя себя неуютно, даже при условии, что здесь был Йен. Кажется, Себастиан мог полностью расслабиться только рядом с Крисом, – и почему?  
– Что, почему? – не понял Джереми.  
– Вы захотели, чтобы я сел с вами, – нахмурился Себастиан.  
– Потому что ты друг Криса и Йена, – ответил Джереми.  
Себастиан смерил всех подозрительным взглядом, но затем кивнул, соглашаясь с мыслями, известными только ему и достал из рюкзака какую-то книгу, практически тут же погрузившись в чтение.  
Крис промахнулся по мячу, когда увидел, что Себастиан сидел вместе с остальными, из-за чего Скарлетт не удержалась от смешка. Она, кажется, начинала понимать, что задумал Джереми.  
– Слушайте, а давайте все вместе куда-нибудь сходим вечером? – неожиданно предложила она, подмигнув Джереми.  
– Мы согласны, – кивнул Йен, стоило ему только переглянуться с Элизабет.  
– А ты, Себастиан? – спросила Скарлетт у не обращающего на них никакого внимания Себастиана.  
– Что? – не понял тот, оторвав взгляд от книги, и коротко глянул на поле.  
– Пойдешь с нами? – повторила Скарлетт, скрыв понимающую улыбку.  
– Ну, я, скорее всего, буду лишним, – попытался отказаться Себастиан.  
– Не будешь, – заверила Скарлетт, – Крис же не будет.  
– А Крис тоже пойдет? Вы уверены? – прищурился Себастиан.  
– Куда он денется, – хмыкнула Скарлетт.  
– Тогда я точно пас, не хочу испортить вам вечер, – извиняюще улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– Поздно, отказы уже не принимаются, – перебил его Джереми.  
– Но…– попытался запротестовать Себастиан.  
– Никаких но, ты идешь с нами, – сказала Скарлетт, наблюдая за растерянным выражением лица Себастиана. Теперь, он, кажется, начал понимать, почему Крис всегда так отзывался про Скарлетт – она была хорошим другом, но и ведьмой тоже неплохой.  
Себастиан решил, что ничего плохого не случиться, если он сходит с ними куда-нибудь вечером. В конце концов, одному тоже дома сидеть уже надоело. Главное, не ляпнуть при Крисе чего-нибудь лишнего.  
Еще полчаса назад Себастиан всего лишь хотел тихо и незаметно посидеть где-нибудь в дальнем углу трибуны и просто посмотреть на Криса, потому что очень соскучился по нему. А теперь ему предстояло провести целый вечер с Крисом. Жизнь была не предсказуема.

– Мне же не показалось, да? – спросил Крис у поджидавших его возле раздевалки друзей.  
– Ты о чем? – невинно поинтересовалась Скарлетт. – О том, что с нами сидел Себастиан? Или о том, что он вечером вместе с нами идет развлекаться?  
– Что? – переспросил Крис, решив, что у него слуховые галлюцинации после тренировки.  
– Что слышал, – хмыкнул Джереми.  
– Вы его позвали, – недоверчиво уточнил Крис, – и он согласился?  
– Именно! – ухмыльнулась Скарлетт. – Так что, может пора все-таки перестать изображать анального страуса и начать действовать?  
– И как ты себе это представляешь? – закатил глаза Крис. – Он меня избегает.  
– Да, это очень заметно, – фыркнула Элизабет, – настолько сильно избегает, что после долгого перерыва снова пришел на твою тренировку.  
– И не забывай про вечер, – добавил Йен, обнимая Элизабет.  
Крис на мгновение задумался, пытаясь проанализировать все факты, а потом улыбнулся, начиная догадываться, в чем причина такого странного поведения Себастиана:  
– Хорошо, я готов выслушать ваши предложения. Но если вы ошибаетесь…  
– Мы и ошибаемся? Когда такое было? – невинно похлопала ресницами Скарлетт, после чего снова заговорщицки переглянулась с Элизабет. Крис заранее знал, что пожалеет об этом, но попробовать не мог, поэтому и позволил утащить себя в кафе, обсуждать коварный план о том, как достучаться до Себастиана.

Себастиан нервно обгрызал ноготь, стоя перед зеркалом. Как бы банально это не звучало, но он уже наверное около получаса не мог выбрать, что ему надеть. Мало того, он еще толком не привык к своему новому облику, так еще и не знал, во что бы такое одеться, чтобы соответствовать компании Криса.  
– Знаешь, Элизабет и Скарлетт собрались гораздо быстрее тебя, – послышался очень знакомый голос, заставивший Себастиана вздрогнуть. Он резко обернулся и нервно хмыкнул:  
– И с каких пор ты забыл о существовании двери?  
– С тех самых, как мой лучший друг начал меня игнорировать, – пожал плечами Крис, спрыгивая с подоконника, – а так, была вероятность, что ты не сбежишь, спасибо Йену, который поделился маленькой тайной о незапирающемся окне.  
– Предатель, – поджал губы Себастиан, хотя, на самом деле, злился для вида. Он уже сам устал от того непонятного, что происходило между ними и в начале чего он сам был виноват.  
– Нет, он просто хороший друг и тоже переживает за нас, – ответил Крис, пристально его рассматривая.  
– Крис, только не нужно еще одного разговора, хорошо? – устало попросил Себастиан.  
– И не собирался, – улыбнулся Крис, – мы сегодня вообще-то развлекаться идём. Ты же не передумал?  
Себастиан отрицательно мотнул головой и снова обернулся к распахнутому шкафу:  
– Просто не знаю, что надеть, чтобы не выделяться из вашей компании, – пробурчал он.  
– Себастиан, ты серьезно? – неверяще спросил Крис, подходя ближе. – Или у тебя жар и ты бредишь, определенно. Брось страдать фигней, мы вообще-то не какие-то придурки, которые будут осуждать тебя за то, что футболка не сочетается с рубашкой, мы твои друзья. Так что давай, собирайся быстрее, – Крис направился к окну и уже тише добавил, но Себастиан его все равно услышал, – ты и так выглядишь отлично.  
Окно закрылось с тихим шорохом, а Себастиан несколько минут гипнотизировал полки с одеждой и пытался понять, что только что произошло. И да, тот факт, что они в конце разговора не поругались, явным было огромным прогрессом, только вот прогрессом для чего? Себастиан не знал ответ на этот вопрос.

– И где он? – постукивая ярко-красными ногтями по рулю, спросила Скарлетт, как только Крис упал на заднее сидение.  
– Пара минут, – отчитался Крис.  
– Твоя морда выглядит жутко довольной, – прищурилась Скарлетт, рассматривая его в зеркало заднего вида, – что ты сделал? Неужели припер его к стенке и…  
– Ничего! – поспешно перебил ее Крис. Нет, ему определенно нельзя было о таком думать, потому что поездка предстояла долгой, а сидеть Крису придется рядом с Себастианом.  
– Ну-ну, – фыркнула Скарлетт. – Ну, наконец-то, – проворчала она, заметив Себастиана, – а знаете, я даже могу понять тех сучек из группы поддержки, – задумчиво произнесла она, – и тебя, Эванс.  
– Эй! – возмутился Джереми.  
– Успокойся, я просто констатирую факт, – чмокнув его в щеку, хмыкнула Скарлетт, – если раньше он был милым, то сейчас…  
Договорить она не успела, потому что Себастиан уже подошел к машине и открыл заднюю дверцу, застыв на мгновение.  
– Залезай уже, – подвинулся Крис, потеснив Йена и Элизабет.  
Себастиан вздохнул и все-таки уселся, прижавшись бедром к бедру Криса. И от тепла, ощущавшегося сквозь несколько слоев одежду, по спине у обоих начали расползаться мурашки. И Крис не смог не думать о том, о чем не дал договорить Скарлетт. Да, поездка обещала быть явно не скучной.

– Воды, подышать или сразу льда? – окинув его оценивающим взглядом, предложила Элизабет, как только все выбрались из машины и они с Крисом остались вдвоем.  
– Совсем не смешно, – вздохнул Крис, потирая пылающее лицо. Поездка действительно стала испытанием на прочность – ощущать присутствие Себастиана так близко и не иметь возможности прикоснуться… это оказалось невыносимой пыткой.  
– Да ладно, – похлопала его по плечу Элизабет, тоже выбираясь на улицу, – просто уверена, что наш план сработает.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – тихо произнес Крис и, схватив за руку Элизабет, потянул ее к остальным.  
План девчонок, помимо того, чтобы просто повеселиться и отдохнуть после первой учебной недели, заключался в том, чтобы заставить Себастиана ревновать. Вот так до банального просто. Криса грызли сомнения, что этот план сработает, он как раз был уверен в обратном – если к Себастиану кто-то начнет клеиться, то он себя вряд ли удержит в руках. Но кто не рискует, как говорится, и Крис решил согласиться. По сути, он ничего не терял и хуже их с Себастианом отношения быть не могли.  
Именно поэтому, Крис сейчас наблюдал, как Себастиан – с модным ежиком, подтянутый и худощавый – смеялся над какой-то шуткой Скарлетт, едва не подавившись сладкой ватой. Крис понял, что уже давно не видел, как Себастиан улыбался, а уж тем более смеялся. И Крис понимал, что невольно сам виноват в этом, виноват в том, что ничего не понял раньше. Все-таки правильно говорила Скарлетт про голову в заднице…  
– О чем задумался? – вручив ему огромный моток сладкой ваты, поинтересовался раскрасневшийся Йен. Кажется, они с Элизабет только что вернулись с какой-то экстремальной карусели.  
– Все о том же, – задумчиво посмотрев на угощение, сказал Крис.  
– Тогда не стой столбом и сделай уже что-нибудь, – на него сзади налетела Элизабет и подтолкнула в спину по направлению к Себастиану, – иди уже. А то если мы снова увидим хмурую или мрачную морду, тебе не поздоровится.  
Крис закатил глаза, откусил вату и только потом направился к Себастиану. Только вот подходить не стал, потому что рядом с Себастианом обнаружилась Эмили, в кофточке с глубоким декольте и томным взглядом. Крис смотрел на едва заметную улыбку Себастиана и понимал, что внутри поднимали свою голову сомнения и ревность. А что, если Крис и девчонки ошиблись? Что, если только Крис влюбился…  
– Как думаешь, чем посильнее его ударить? – послышался справа голос Скарлетт.  
– Даже не знаю, – отозвалась слева Элизабет, – может пинок острым каблуком поможет? У тебя сколько сантиметров?  
– Черт, я в кедах, – Скарлетт с сожалением посмотрела на свою обувь, – а ты?  
– У меня маленькие, сантиметров пять всего, – ответила Элизабет, – давай тогда просто пинком ограничимся?  
– Тогда двойным, – предложила Скарлетт.  
– Ладно-ладно, я понял, понял! – простонал Крис и, собрав волю в кулак, направился к Себастиану. – Эй, Себ! Хочешь? – он протянул Себастиану свою вату.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова потолстел? – подозрительно прищурился Себастиан, но вату принял. Он всегда был сладкоежкой.  
– Ага, соскучился по твоим пухлым щекам, – засмеялся Крис, с радостью замечая, что Себастиан с его появлением напрочь забыл об Эмили.  
– О, Эванс, не забывай, у меня на тебя тоже есть компромат, – улыбка Себастиана подозрительно напоминала дьявольскую улыбку Скарлетт. Только не это. Если он найдет общий язык со Скарлетт и Элизабет, то все, это будет катастрофа. Мир точно будет порабощен в считанные дни.  
– Давай мы об этом потом поговорим, а сейчас пойдем на Чертово колесо, – Крис схватил его за руку и потащил к аттракциону.  
Себастиан, к слову сказать, даже не сопротивлялся. Крис успел услышать, как злобно что-то буркнула им вслед Эмили, но ему было наплевать. Пускай думают, что хотят, Себастиан для него всегда был куда важнее всяких сплетен.  
– Знаешь, – произнес Себастиан, когда они уже сели в кабину колеса, – это было подозрительно похоже на ревность.  
– Не говори ерунды, – улыбнулся Крис, но почувствовал, что не сможет обмануть Себастиана – слишком хорошо они друг друга знали.  
– Нет, правда, – не унимался Себастиан, – я столько времени стоял со Скарлетт и Джереми, но ты не подходил, а стоило ко мне прилипнуть Эмили, как вот он ты.  
– Я просто спас тебя от глупой болтовни, – Крис, дурачась, поучительно поднял вверх указательный палец.  
– Эванс, а если серьезно? – Себастиан, забыв про вату, изучал Криса странным взглядом, – Ты приревновал ее ко мне? Если она тебе нравится, ты только скажи…  
– Чего? – уставился на него Крис, после чего натянуто засмеялся. – Ты, правда, подумал, что я запал на Эмили? Эмили? Себастиан, ты не мог так низко пасть!  
– Эй, я вообще-то серьезно! – пихнул его в плечо Себастиан, обижаясь.  
– И я серьезно. Как ты вообще мог такое подумать, – отсмеявшись, выпалил Крис.  
– Тогда…– прищурился Себастиан, пристально его рассматривая.  
– Смотри! – Крис не дал ему договорить, указывая на горизонт, стоило кабине подняться на самую высоту. – Как красиво.  
Себастиан перевел взгляд с открывшегося вида на Криса и прикинулся, что принял его восторг за чистую монету. Но мысли о том, чтобы убедиться в догадках определенно затанцевали в его голове джигу.

– Может, еще кружок? – спросил Крис, наблюдая за тем, как их кабина приближается к посадочной площадке, где уже толпились следующие пассажиры.  
– Нет, пойдем лучше на русские горки, – предложил Себастиан, все еще пребывая в задумчивости. Ему не давала покоя реакция Криса.  
– О нет, только не на них. В моей памяти все еще свежи воспоминания о том, как ты пару лет назад затащил меня на эти горки…– воскликнул Крис, – я чуть не умер!  
– Как хочешь, – усмехнулся Себастиан и, заметив в очереди на горки Хейли, помахал ей рукой, нагло пользуясь тем, какой эффект теперь производил на всех черлидерш. Нужно ли говорить, что та сразу же расцвела широкой улыбкой и помахала ему в ответ, – тогда я пойду, прокачусь один. Ну, или не один, – посмотрев на Хейли, подмигнул Крису Себастиан и ушел, оставив его одного.  
Крис наблюдал за тем, как Себастиан подходит к Хейли, как что-то говорит с загадочной улыбкой и как потом, приобнимая ее за талию, идет на посадку на поезд.  
Внутри противно заворочался комок горечи. Все-таки Крис ошибся и Себастиан, в отличие от него, не влюблялся в собственного друга. Скорее наоборот – догадался об истинных чувствах раньше самого Криса и поэтому решил прекратить все общение с ним, а сегодня согласился погулять вместе из-за того, что позвали Джереми и Скарлетт. А Крис уже решил...

– Что это сейчас было? – мрачно поинтересовалась Скарлетт, наблюдая, как Себастиан с Хейли сели на кресла поезда, а Крис медленно побрел прочь от аттракциона. – Он же терпеть их не может, помните, рассказ Криса?  
– Может, он правда изменился за лето? – предложил Джереми.  
– О, нет! Это исключено, – сказал Йен, – я все это время был рядом и могу с уверенностью сказать, что вот _эти_ взгляды у него точно не изменились, а уж тем более влюбленность в Криса.  
– А знаете, что я думаю? – подала голос Элизабет. – Себастиан просто переиграл нас всех. Недаром же, Крис отзывался о нем, как о гении.  
– Если и так, то Крис…– начала Скарлетт, провожая взглядом Криса, который покидал парк аттракционов.  
– Пускай идет, давайте не будем сейчас вмешиваться, – предложил Йен, – может так они наконец разберутся.

Сидеть рядом с Хейли было… неприятно. От ее цветочных духов Себастиану хотелось чихать, а ее пальцы с острыми алыми ногтями больно вписались в его руку на каждом крутом вираже. Да и не забыл он, как Хейли с подружками отзывались о нем и Крисе тогда, в библиотеке. Ему было плевать, что в чем-то их сплетни подтвердились – обсуждать кого-то за их спиной Себастиан считал очень низким.  
Поэтому он уже успел пожалеть, что решил проверить свои догадки. Глупая затея. Очень глупая. И как только поезд остановился, он коротко улыбнулся Хейли и свалил, так сказать, в туман. Проще говоря, он рванул искать Криса. Только вот вместо него Себастиан нашел мрачных Скарлетт, Джереми, Йена и Элизабет.  
– Где он? – запыхавшись, спросил Себастиан.  
– Ушел, – ответила Скарлетт.  
– Что? Когда? – Себастиан начал осматриваться по сторонам, надеясь выискать Криса в толпе.  
– Сразу же, как только ты ушел на горки с мисс большие…– начала Скарлетт.  
– Скарлетт! – одернул ее Джереми.  
– Ладно, с Хейли, – закатила она глаза, не сказав то, что хотела.  
– Черт, – выругался Себастиан, – он не сказал, куда пошел?  
– Нет, мы не стали его останавливать, – пожала плечами Скарлетт, – пора бы вам уже самим выяснить, что на самом деле между вами творится.  
Себастиан готов был побиться головой о ближайшую поверхность. Определенно, его план был глупее некуда. И где ему теперь искать Криса?

Сегодня видимо удача была на стороне Себастиана, и он успел догнать медленно идущего Криса практически за воротами парка аттракционов.  
– Крис, – окликнул его Себастиан, запыхавшись, – подожди!  
Но Крис даже не обернулся, продолжая медленно идти вперед.  
– Эванс, черт тебя подери! – Себастиан схватил его за руку, резко разворачивая к себе. – Что происходит?  
– Ты же не хотел сегодня разговоров, но, по-моему, ты сейчас как раз хочешь поговорить, – безучастно произнес Крис.  
– Хватит изображать идиота, – не выдержал Себастиан, – почему ты ушел?  
– Не хотел мешать вам веселиться, – пожал плечами Крис, – я там точно лишний.  
– Ты спятил? – вскинул брови Себастиан. – Ты и лишний?  
– Ну да, как пятое, точнее седьмое колесо, – раздраженно хмыкнул Крис, и тут до Себастиана дошло, что идея проверить свои догадки, в общем-то, и не была глупой.  
– Это из-за Хейли? – спросил он, выпрямившись и отпустив Криса. – То есть, я был прав, да?  
– Да, – пожал плечами Крис, не став ничего отрицать, ему просто это очень надоело, – ты всегда оказываешься прав. Даже в том случае, когда решил прекратить нашу дружбу.  
– Что? Мне сейчас послышалось? – переспросил Себастиан, уставившись на Криса. Только он начал думать о том, как бы извиниться перед Крисом и рассказать правду, как тот выдал такое.  
– Нет, Себастиан, тебе не послышалось. Нам, видимо, действительно не стоит даже общаться, потому что как раньше я не смогу, а по-другому, думаю, не сможешь уже ты. Так что, спасибо за все, Себастиан, я очень рад, что ты был моим другом столько лет, – Крис коротко и грустно улыбнулся, развернулся и ушел, оставив Себастиана одного с кучей вопросов. Кажется, на счет улыбки удачи он явно погорячился.

Таким растерянным и подавленным его и нашли остальные. Себастиану показалось, что они преследовали его и Криса, но сейчас был только благодарен за это, ему определенно требовалась поддержка.  
– Судя по твоему «радостному» выражению лица, вы так ничего и не выяснили, – раздраженно констатировала Скарлетт, – нет, серьезно, сколько можно? Вы же не дети. И хватит там стоять, – добавила она после того, как Себастиан не двинулся с места, – садись в машину и рассказывай, что снова случилось.  
Себастиан заторможено кивнул и подчинился, забравшись на заднее сидение.  
– Крис не хочет меня видеть, – тихо сказал он, – и его можно понять, потому что я полнейший идиот…  
– Ну, это не новость, – припечатала Скарлетт, – таких редкостных придурков, как ты еще нужно поискать.  
Себастиан не рискнул спорить, Скарлетт была права как никогда.  
– Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, – пожаловался он в отчаянии.  
Если бы не он со своими тараканами, то со временем они с Крисом все бы постепенно осознали и сейчас бы уже могли встречаться. Возможно, не один месяц, но Себастиан все испортил и теперь не знал, как и главное, возможно ли все исправить.  
– Начать думать головой? – предложила Элизабет, уставившись в окно.  
– По-моему, я на это сейчас не способен, – поджал губы Себастиан, – и… можно попросить вас всех об одолжении? – неуверенно спросил он.  
– Смотря о каком, – Скарлетт заинтересованно посмотрела на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Помогите мне все исправить, – на одном дыхании выпалил Себастиан и сцепил руки в замок, чтобы те не начали противно дрожать от волнения. Ему было неловко просить о таком, тем более друзей Криса.  
– Все это слышали? – обратилась Скарлетт к остальным, а Себастиан приготовился к насмешкам, чувствуя, что вот-вот провалиться от стыда из-за своей просьбы, но друзья его удивили:  
– Ага, – усмехнулась Элизабет, посмотрев на Себастиана, – у него сейчас весьма говорящий вид. Так что, нам точно не послышалось.  
Себастиан невольно покраснел и начал нервничать еще сильнее, потому что прямого ответа ему пока не дали.  
– Конечно, мы тебе поможем, потому что нам очень надоело смотреть на страдающего Эванса, – вздохнула Скарлетт, – а после сегодняшнего, могу предсказать, что все станет еще хуже.  
– И Себастиан, – позвала Элизабет, – тебе придется приложить много усилий, потому что…  
– Крис долго не сдавался, надеясь, что ты передумаешь и прекратишь его избегать, а сейчас, с учетом того…– Скарлетт запнулась, увидев какие страшные глаза сделал молчавший все это время Джереми. Правильно, когда придет время, Крис сам во всем признается, – в общем, сейчас это будет сделать сложнее.  
– Я на все готов, лишь бы с ним помириться, – ответил Себастиан, – потому что…– он не договорил, замолчав и уставившись в окно. Но остальные и так знали, какие именно слова остались не произнесенными. Только Крис и Себастиан никак не могли этого понять.

– По-моему, проще застрелиться, чем выпросить у Криса прощение, – Себастиан упал за столик в кафе, оккупированный компанией и откинулся на спинку диванчика, – он всегда был упрямей меня.  
– Прошла неделя, а ты уже готов сдаться? – кинула в него зубочисткой Скарлетт.  
– Я не говорю, что готов сдаться, просто теперь понимаю, каково все это время было Крису и поэтому готов застрелиться, – пояснил Себастиан, прикрыв глаза.  
Он уже неделю пытался поговорить с Крисом, но тот его либо игнорировал совсем, либо пожимал плечами, отвечая, что им не о чем разговаривать и они вроде уже давно все выяснили. Теперь Себастиан и правда понимал, каково было Крису все это время, пока он изображал придурка и пытался разорвать их дружбу. Вот только когда наконец Себастиан добился желаемого результата, тот оказался уже не нужен.  
– На месте Криса я бы дала тебе в морду, – изучая свой коктейль, между делом заметила Элизабет, – а потом бы возможно выслушала и простила.  
– Если что, я заранее сочувствую Йену, – усмехнулся Себастиан. Ни Йена, ни Джереми, ни уж тем более Криса с ними не было. У первого был традиционный семейный обед, у остальных – тренировка по футболу.  
– Он не ты, – напомнила Элизабет, – и нам хватило одной попытки поговорить, чтобы понять, чего мы хотим.  
– Даже спорить не буду, – вздохнул Себастиан, выпрямляясь на диванчике и подтягивая к себе меню, – мне кажется, скоро Крис начнет избегать не только меня, но и вас.  
– Почему ты так решил? – Скарлетт отвлеклась от написания сообщения.  
– Потому что вы везде зовете не только его, но и меня, – подзывая официантку, ответил Себастиан.  
– Нет, нас он избегать не будет, – нахмурилась Скарлетт, отложив телефон, – ты же его лучший друг, ты должен о таком знать.  
– Вот поэтому я так и говорю, у него терпение тоже не железное. И в этом тоже буду виноват я, – тяжело вздохнув, Себастиан отложил меню.  
– Слушай, Эл, мне уже не кажется такой плохой идеей запереть их где-нибудь, – произнесла Скарлетт, изучая Себастиана внимательным взглядом.  
– Ага, и тогда, не имея другого выбора, Крис меня точно убьет, – кивнул Себастиан.  
– Так, хватит, – не терпящим возражения тоном произнесла Скарлетт, – мне это очень сильно надоело: Крис ходит мрачнее тучи и молчит, а ты – мало того, что такой же мрачный, так еще и страдаешь вслух. Пора уже что-то посильнее разговоров предпринимать.  
– И что? – Себастиан отвлекся на подошедшую официантку, делая заказ.  
– А то, – как только официантка ушла, продолжила Скарлетт, – сделаем подставную встречу.  
– Не понял, какую встречу? – нахмурился Себастиан.  
– А еще гений, – притворно вздохнула Скарлетт, – а такую: мы зовем вас куда-нибудь, но не приходим. У тебя будет прекрасная возможность все ему рассказать.  
– И почему ты решила, что Крис не уйдет? – спросил Себастиан.  
– Потому что это будет какое-нибудь особое место, из которого так просто не уйдешь, – усмехнулась Скарлетт.  
– Интересно, какое? – скептично поинтересовался Себастиан. Идея уже казалось бредовой.  
– Мы придумаем, – кивнула Элизабет, – а теперь оставили все разговоры и давайте поедим, мне еще нужно на встречу кружка по естествознанию.  
Себастиану ничего не оставалось, как согласиться на то, что бы там не придумали девчонки. Потому что у самого идей не было, а помириться с Крисом очень хотелось.

– Ботанический сад, серьезно? – Себастиан перевел удивленный взгляд с листовки, которую ему сунула Элизабет, на Скарлетт.  
– Вполне, – кивнула Скарлетт, – нам даже ничего изощренного придумывать не пришлось.  
Себастиан даже не предполагал, что Скарлетт и Элизабет способны использовать в своих целях обычную школьную экскурсию, которая должна была состояться на следующей неделе, но как же он ошибался.  
– Удача на нашей стороне, – подмигнула Элизабет.  
– Мы просто заведем вас подальше в сад, а сами по-тихому свалим, – пояснила Скарлетт, – по идее, Крис не должен заподозрить подставы. И Стэн, – положив руки Себастиану на плечи, сказала она, – не упусти и эту возможность.  
– Но…– замялся Себастиан, – понимаете…  
– Говори уже, – закатила глаза Скарлетт, – если ты про то, как оттуда выйти…  
– Нет, я знаю ботанический сад как свои пять пальцев и могу без проблем найти оттуда выход, дело не в этом. Просто мы с Крисом там часто бывали в детстве, – вспомнив те походы, Себастиан грустно улыбнулся. Нужно было быть даже не идиотом, а кем-то гораздо хуже, чтобы решиться разрушить такую дружбу.  
– Ты боишься, что Крис не захочет туда пойти, – догадалась Элизабет.  
Себастиан ограничился только кивком. Что он еще мог на это ответить?  
– Спокойно, это мы возьмем на себя, – похлопав по плечу, успокоила его Скарлетт, – он пойдет, не переживай.  
– Ну, если это обещаешь ты, то не буду, – рассмеялся Себастиан, а Скарлетт самодовольно ухмыльнулась:  
– Хоть кто-то меня ценит.

Ожидание школьной экскурсии обернулось для Себастиана личным адом. За неделю он стал нервным и дерганным и уже сам старался избегать Криса, чтобы заранее не выболтать «грандиозный» план.  
Плюс ко всему каждую ночь Себастиана стали посещать кошмары, в которых Крис не хотел его выслушивать и скармливал плотоядной Венере – огромной ловушке для мух. После такого Себастиан каждый раз просыпался посреди ночи и не мог заснуть до рассвета, изучая и без того заученный наизусть потолок собственной спальни. Желание идти на экскурсию с каждым днем становилось все меньше.  
Йен и Джереми пытались напоить его, Скарлетт и Элизабет только сочувственно на него смотрели или пытались задушить в объятиях. И самое удивительное, что Себастиан позволял им все это проделывать. Он настолько к ним привык, что начал доверять почти так же, как когда-то мог только Крису. И да, старался не думать о том, насколько же он сейчас жалок.  
К слову, о Крисе. Он по-прежнему ходил с ними везде, куда бы ни собиралась их компания. Только вот кое-что изменилось – Крис, мало того, что полностью игнорировал Себастиана, словно его и не было, так еще и начал флиртовать со всеми, кто проявлял к нему интерес. От этого хотелось повеситься больше, чем поговорить, но Себастиан старался держаться. И продержался до заветного дня, правда, выглядел он к тому моменту похуже зомби – измученный переживаниями, кошмарами и душащей ревностью.  
– Только не дергайся, – взяв его под руку, шепнула Скарлетт, когда они все вышли из автобуса, – и иди за нами.  
Себастиан коротко кивнул и украдкой покосился на Криса – тот увлеченно что-то обсуждал с Джереми.  
– Ты уверена, что он не сбежит? – все-таки спросил Себастиан.  
– Мы не дадим, – подмигнула Скарлетт, – вперед. Хотела бы сказать – веди, но не буду разрушать легенду, что ты все забыл и давно здесь не был.  
Себастиан усмехнулся, мысленно молясь, чтобы план сработал. Больше он так мучиться не мог, не тогда, когда Крис изводил его показушным флиртом. Умом Себастиан понимал, что это провокации, но вот сердцу… до сердца было сложно достучаться.

Прежде чем отстать от мистера Пратта, пришлось посмотреть на кучу разных растений, которые Себастиан все еще мог назвать с закрытыми глазами. Но позже, гораздо позже, когда Скарлетт и Элизабет коротко переглянулись и, схватив своих парней, потащили их вперед, Крису и Себастиану ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ними.  
Проходя мимо Венеры, Себастиан не смог сдержать дрожь, хоть и знал, что ловушка находилась на пути практически в самую глубь сада. Ночные кошмары в памяти все еще были слишком реалистичны. Крис хмурился, оглядываясь, но продолжал идти за друзьями. А потом в одно мгновение они оказались одни.  
– Скарлетт? Йен? Эй, где вы? – позвал Крис, осматриваясь, а потом перевел взгляд на нервничающего Себастиана и прищурился. Похоже, он догадался. – Предатели. Твоя работа?  
– Ты о чем? – Себастиан обошел вокруг маленького пруда, в котором росли кувшинки. Как же давно он здесь не был, тем более с Крисом.  
– О том, что мы чудесным образом оказались одни. Не притворяйся, Себастиан, что не понимаешь, тебе не идет прикидываться идиотом, – скривился Крис.  
– Я не прикидываюсь идиотом, потому что являюсь им на самом деле, – вздохнул Себастиан, – и Крис, нам все-таки нужно серьезно поговорить.  
– А до этого, значит, было не серьезно, а, Себ? – Крис осмотрелся еще раз, похоже, вспоминая, как они сюда пришли.  
– Крис, я…– начал Себастиан, но Крис махнул рукой:  
– Только не надо, просто не надо, Себастиан. Ты же добился, чего хотел. Что ты еще от меня хочешь?  
– Я хочу все исправить, – честно ответил Себастиан, подходя ближе к Крису.  
– Исправить, значит, – зло усмехнулся Крис, – как здорово – сначала испортил, потом исправил. А потом тебе чего захочется?  
– Крис…– попытался остановить его Себастиан.  
– Нет, Стэн, все, с меня хватит, – мотнул головой Крис и отступил на шаг назад, – достаточно. Я и так терпел твои закидоны больше года.  
– Но…– попытался снова Себастиан и сделал шаг, потянувшись к Крису, пытаясь остановить, только вот тот коротко замахнулся и неожиданно ударил. Себастиан пошатнулся, схватившись за скулу, которую обожгло болью, не понимая, что произошло, и смотрел, как Крис уходит. Хотя нет, одно он понимал четко и ясно – это был конец, окончательный и бесповоротный.

– Скарлетт, успокойся, – преградив ей путь, попросил Джереми и обнял за плечи, – ты скоро на ни в чем неповинном газоне тропу протопчешь.  
– Я не могу просто стоять, когда там эти два болвана – именуемые, к моему огромному сожалению, друзьями – пытаются разобраться в своих отношениях, – сложив руки на груди, буркнула Скарлетт, – если бы не гимнастика, я был наверное точно сейчас не отказалась от сигареты.  
– Это к Себастиану, – вздохнул Йен, пиная камешек, пока Элизабет ходила за пепси.  
– Он курит? – удивился Джереми.  
– Ага, когда сильно нервничает, – засунув руки в карманы, Йен посмотрел на выход из ботанического сада, – в Румынии подцепил привычку.  
– Но мы ни разу не видели его с сигаретой, – нахмурилась Скарлетт.  
– Скрывает, – пожал плечами Йен, – вообще не понимаю, зачем тогда начинал. Я считал, что он это делал для того, чтобы казаться крутым. Похоже, я ошибся.  
– Крис, – вдруг произнес Джереми.  
– Что, Крис? – не поняла Скарлетт и обернулась, заметив друга в гордом одиночестве, – Значит, не вышло. Черт, да сколько уже можно-то?!  
– Меня больше волнует, где Себастиан, – Джереми отлип от Скарлетт, – и все ли с ним в порядке. Потому что, если судить, каким взъерошенным и разозленным вылетел оттуда Крис, то…  
– Иди, – кивнула Скарлетт, – надеюсь, они не наломали еще больше дров, – добавила она, когда Джереми направился ко входу в сад.

Себастиан бродил по лабиринтам ботанического сада, находясь в прострации. Теперь он точно не знал, что делать и стоило ли вообще что-то предпринимать, раз Крис оказался так настроен. В какой-то момент Себастиан поймал себя на мысли, что слишком долго стоит возле огромной Венеры – в точности как в его сне – и размышляет о том, а правда ли он смог бы поместиться в ловушку полностью.  
– Себастиан, эй, – рядом, словно из ниоткуда, возник Джереми и хлопнул по плечу, – уже поздно, пошли домой, сад скоро закроют.  
Себастиан обернулся и заторможено кивнул. Только вот Джереми увидев его лицо, присвистнул и пробормотал:  
– Скарлетт его точно убьет.  
Себастиан не обратил внимания на его слова, позволяя увести себя туда, где ждали остальные. Увидев друзей, он мысленно порадовался, что с ними не было Криса. Вряд ли бы Себастиан сейчас смог вынести его компанию и весь тот негатив и напряжение, что исходило от Криса.  
– Да вы издеваетесь! – зло прошипела Скарлетт, без лишних церемоний задирая голову Себастиана и поворачивая так, чтобы удобней было рассматривать уже порядком припухшую скулу и ссадину на ней.  
– Скарлетт, – тихо позвал Себастиан, убирая ее руки, – не надо, успокойся, все нормально, я заслужил.  
– Да черт бы вас побрал! – воскликнула она, психуя. – Вы мучаете не только друг друга, но и нас! Если мне еще раз кто-то скажет, что это у девчонок все сложно, я покажу им вас с Эвансом!  
Она молча ушла, похоже лишь для того, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, потому что Себастиану и так досталось сполна.  
– Если что, то она злится не на тебя, – произнес Джереми, – точнее именно сейчас – не на тебя.  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Себастиан, понемногу приходя в себя, – я знаю, Джереми.  
Джереми кивнул и ушел следом за Скарлетт.  
– Приложи, может, еще успеем спасти тебя от синяка, – протянув Себастиану банку с пепси, посоветовала Элизабет, – и когда я в кафе говорила про дать в морду… в общем, я шутила и не думала, что…  
– Элизабет, все нормально, просто нелепое стечение обстоятельств, – перебил ее Себастиан. – Спасибо, – он взял банку, не став спорить, приложил к ссадине и уселся прямо на бордюр, – хотя, по-моему, уже бесполезно.  
– Тогда, – хмыкнула она, устраиваясь рядом, – шрамы украшают мужчину.  
– Ага, – кивнул Себастиан, скривившись от мимолетной боли при соприкосновении с холодным металлом, – особенно когда ты в очках и с фиолетовой скулой, прямо красота неописуемая.  
– Но ты же в линзах, – недоуменно произнес Йен.  
– Ага, из-за распухшей щеки линзу будет проблематично надеть, поэтому придется вернуться к старым привычкам, – устало вздохнул Себастиан.  
– Но ничего, ты в очках очень милый, – пихнула его плечом Элизабет.  
– Был, – фыркнул Себастиан, – сейчас щека пухлая не в том месте.  
– Да ладно тебе, сейчас будешь выглядеть еще лучше, – улыбнулась Элизабет.  
Себастиан улыбнулся уголком губ, и открыл банку, делая небольшой глоток. Он был очень благодарен друзьям за то, что не пытались расспрашивать о случившемся. Говорить об этом Себастиан сейчас точно был не готов. Да и вряд ли сможет в ближайшее время ковырять незаживающую рану в сердце, сам и был виноват, что получил ее, – сейчас этого хотелось меньше всего.

На следующий день идти в школу хотелось меньше всего, но Себастиан заставил себя выбраться из постели, наскоро принять душ и с сочувствием посмотреть на контейнеры для линз. Придется на некоторое время забыть про них и достать так нелюбимые очки, благо, он хотя бы оправу сменил на более модную, как сказали в салоне. Она была немного тоньше той, к которой он привык.  
Вздохнув, Себастиан нацепил на нос очки, потрогал подсохшую ссадину на скуле, вокруг которой за ночь налился приличный синяк и, подхватив рюкзак, отправился в школу, надеясь, что хотя бы этот день пройдет без происшествий.  
В одном из карманов рюкзака болталась начатая пачка сигарет, но курить на удивление не хотелось. Если после возвращения из Румынии Себастиан хотел – с трудом, но он мог это признать – порисоваться перед Крисом, то сейчас при мысли о сигаретах начинало подташнивать. Может, сказывалось и то, что Себастиан и без того скурил немало за ночи, что проводил без сна после неудачных разговоров с Крисом.  
Себастиан иронично хмыкнул – даже побыть не ботаном у него не получалось по-человечески. Дальше подумать над своей судьбой неудачника не вышло, стоило ему зайти на территорию школы, как Себастиана под руку взяла Элизабет.  
– Слушай, мне очень интересно, почему ты не Йена так таскаешь? – вскинул бровь Себастиан, посмотрев на плетущегося рядом Йена.  
Тот закатил глаза:  
– Мы тебя поддерживаем. Если хочешь, я тоже могу взять тебя под ручку, – предложил Йен и состроил невинное выражение лица.  
– Придурок, – рассмеялся Себастиан.  
– У меня к тебе предложение – давай замажем синяк тональником? – окинув оценивающим взглядом «боевое» ранение Себастиана, предложила Элизабет.  
– О нет! Только не это! Не-а, не хочу, спасибо, я лучше так, – в ужасе отшатнулся Себастиан, а потом снова рассмеялся, заметив, какие выражения появились на лицах Элизабет и Йена: – серьезно, не надо.  
– Как хочешь, – подозрительно быстро согласилась Элизабет.  
– Это ведь была идея Скарлетт, – не смог не спросить Себастиан, – потому что такое могла придумать только она.  
– Эй! – возмутилась Элизабет. – Йен, он меня не ценит, – пожаловалась она ухмыляющемуся Йену.  
– Ладно-ладно, мой промах, вы обе гениальны, – поднял ладони в примирительном жесте Себастиан, – кстати, где второй мозг нашей компании?  
Элизабет и Йен замялись.  
– Мне это уже не нравится. Где она, хотя нет, это не так важно, важнее – что Скарлетт задумала? – нахмурился Себастиан, по поведению друзей понимая, что ничего хорошего из-за ее отсутствия в данном случае ему не светит, – а она, судя по всему, что-то задумала.  
– Она пошла к Крису, – не выдержал под укоризненным взглядом Себастиана Йен.  
– Черт! – воскликнул Себастиан, сорвавшись с места. – Только не это!  
Перед уроками у Криса и Джереми сегодня должна была быть тренировка, а значит, Скарлетт должна ждать возле раздевалки. Главное, успеть перехватить ее и объяснить, что хватит уже помогать. Себастиан не хотел, чтобы и друзья страдали из-за того, что они с Крисом запутались.  
Только вот Себастиан не учел, что Скарлетт не будет ждать возле раздевалки, а зайдет внутрь, наплевав на полуголых парней…

– Йоханссон, ты что здесь забыла? – недовольно спросил Хемсворт, только что вышедший из душевой. – Джереми, объясни своей девушке, что это _мужская_ раздевалка.  
– Скарлетт? – удивленно уставился на нее Джереми, стянувший с головы мокрое полотенце. – ты…  
– Где Крис? – не обратив внимания на Хемсворта, спросила Скарлетт, осматриваясь.  
– В душе, что-то случилось? – нахмурился Джереми.  
– Нет, но сейчас случится, – увидев появившегося в раздевалке Криса, мрачно объявила Скарлетт. По ее настроению Джереми понял, _что именно_ сейчас произойдет:  
– Так, парни, вам лучше побыстрее уйти.  
Остальная команда недовольно завозмущалась, но похоже, парни быстро догадались, что к чему и вскоре в раздевалке остались только Скарлетт, Джереми и ничего не понимающий Крис.  
– Если я попрошу объяснений происходящего, вы же мне ничего не скажете? – доставая из шкафчика футболку, поинтересовался Крис.  
– Джереми, – Скарлетт взглядом попросила выйти, и тому ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться:  
– Только не убивай его, – прошептал Джереми, поцеловав ее в висок и захватив с собой сумку, вышел вслед за всей командой.  
– Мне стоит испугаться? – неловко пошутил Крис, принимаясь надевать кроссовки.  
– Эванс, – начала Скарлетт, дрожащим от ярости голосом, – скажи мне, какого черта, а? Какого черта вчера произошло?  
– Снова Себастиан подослал? – вздохнул он, отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – Так и знал. Передай ему…  
– Никто никого не подсылал и ты это знаешь. Какого черта, Крис?! – снова спросила Скарлетт, подойдя к Крису ближе. – Вы вчера могли помириться! И перестать мучить друг друга и нас заодно!  
– Я не хочу, – тихо произнес Крис, уставившись в пол, – я просто устал от этого и теперь…  
– Не ври мне, Эванс, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, – прошипела Скарлетт, напоминая сейчас рассерженную кошку, которой ничего не стоило расцарапать кому-нибудь лицо. Только Скарлетт не будет царапать, а сразу врежет. – Ты хочешь помириться, но черт тебя подери, слишком горд для того, чтобы принять его извинения!  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? – устало спросил Крис, посмотрев ей в глаза. – Что ты права? Да, Скарлетт, ты права.  
– Из-за твоей уязвленной гордости, принцесса, страдаешь не только ты. Чертовы придурки, – уже тише произнесла Скарлетт, резко разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу, – больше никакой помощи, разбирайтесь сами! – напоследок бросила она через плечо.  
Крис вздрогнул от хлопнувшей двери и закрыл глаза. Когда все успела запутаться настолько сильно?

Себастиан подбежал к раздевалке как раз в тот момент, когда Скарлетт выходила оттуда. Он едва не врезался в нее, но во время успел остановиться, памятуя о таком же случае, когда его очки раскололись пополам, и все полетело в тартарары.  
– Скарлетт, – запыхавшись, позвал Себастиан.  
– Стэн, не сейчас, – отрицательно мотнула головой Скарлетт и прошла мимо.  
Да, Себастиан оказался настолько везучим, что не успел остановить ее. И теперь, судя по всему, Скарлетт поругалась с Крисом и все из-за него. Ну почему он вечно умудрялся все портить?  
Отдышавшись, Себастиан решал, стоит пойти за Скарлетт и успокоить ее или предоставить это Джереми и отправиться на урок, когда из раздевалки вышел хмурый Крис. Бросил короткий взгляд на Себастиана и прошел мимо. От такого показного игнорирования хотелось кинуться следом, вынудить выслушать, но Себастиан не двинулся с места. В голове билась только одна мысль: он так устал…

Решение прогулять школу пришло в тот момент, когда Крис скрылся из вида. Себастиан просто не смог бы сейчас находится в одной аудитории с Крисом и остальными, чувство вины грызло как никогда сильно. Поэтому вместо уроков Себастиан уже несколько часов бродил по местам, которые они с Крисом когда-то любили. Кто-то мог назвать его мазохистом, и был бы совершенно прав. Себастиан думал, что таким образом наказывал себя за совершенную когда-то глупость, вспоминая все то хорошее, что разрушил собственными руками.  
Ноги сами привели в их с Крисом тайное место и, забравшись в домик на дереве, поначалу Себастиан ощутил странное облегчение и умиротворение. И так было до тех пор, пока он не заметил Криса, сидящего практически под крышей и рассматривавшего что-то на горизонте.  
– Хотел бы спросить, что ты здесь делаешь, но у тебя столько же прав приходить сюда, сколько и у меня, – не оборачиваясь, тихо произнес Крис.  
– Знаешь, Крис, сколько бы ни бегали друг от друга, нам все-таки придется все окончательно выяснить, – скинув с плеча рюкзак, так же тихо отозвался Себастиан. Крис посмотрел на него сверху, после чего ловко спустился по канату вниз и встал перед ним:  
– В детстве наши разговоры были другими, а теперь это слово вызывает у меня раздражение напополам с отвращением, – сказал он, – о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Себ? Кажется, мы и так испортили уже все, что было можно и даже нельзя.  
– О нас, Крис, – уставился в пол Себастиан, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы не хотелось прикоснуться к Крису. – Как в детстве, помнишь? Один на один, но вместе против всех?  
– Тогда нам было достаточно друг друга, – согласно кивнул Крис.  
– Так давай прекратим быть баранами и как тогда, просто поговорим, без посторонней помощи и глупых обид, – предложил Себастиан, потоптавшись на месте, после чего все-таки плюхнулся на свое любимое кресло.  
– Ты думаешь, у нас получится? – спросил Крис, устраиваясь напротив него.  
– У нас уже получается, мы пару минут как не ругаемся, – улыбнулся Себастиан, – просто выслушай меня, хорошо? Хотя, говорить у тебя всегда получалось лучше.  
– А у тебя – слушать, – хмыкнул Крис, и от этого знакомого звука в груди Себастиана затеплилась надежда. Может, еще не все было потеряно?  
– Я, правда, не знаю, что нужно сказать или сделать, чтобы ты простил меня, Крис, – глубоко вздохнув, начал Себастиан, – потому что все, что сейчас происходит от части, огромной части, моя вина. Хотя, в свое оправдание я могу сказать, что, наверное, где-то на подсознательном уровне всегда осознавал, что…– он запнулся, но взял себя в руки, – что люблю тебя, и боялся, что когда ты это узнаешь, что возненавидишь меня, и тогда все будет гораздо хуже, чем просто потерянная дружба. Я бы точно не вынес твоей ненависти. Но сейчас, кажется, все стало намного хуже – я испортил отношения не только с тобой, но и твои с друзьями.  
Крис долго смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, после чего закрыл глаза и нервно рассмеялся:  
– Придурок, Себ, какой же ты придурок. Ты вроде бы всегда был умным, но делаешь такие глупые вещи. Тогда очень интересно, зачем ты прикрывался теми сплетнями, помнишь?  
– Ну, положа руку на сердце, я думал, что так будет лучше, – Себастиан сжал пальцы в замок, потому что не знал что делать, а чувствовал себя безумно глупо.  
– Ага, рассорить нас, – кивнул Крис, – только не вышло и ты решил молча свалить на все лето.  
– Ну, я же уже объяснял…– поджал губы Себастиан.  
– Я помню, но это тебя не прощает, – буркнул Крис, придвигаясь ближе к Себастиану и осторожно прикасаясь к ссадине: – Болит?  
– Глупый вопрос, Крис, – Себастиан поймал себя на том, что от прикосновения на мгновение задержал дыхание.  
– Прости, я не хотел, просто… – теперь пришла очередь Криса сбивчиво извиняться.  
– Да нет, – Себастиан перехватил его руку, – на твоем месте я бы себя вообще убил. Последнее время не могу перестать думать о том, каким же я был мудаком.  
– Надо же, какие правильные мысли, – аккуратно высвобождая свою руку, хмыкнул Крис.  
– Крис? – позвал Себастиан, – что мы будем делать? Я не могу больше так, не могу без тебя.  
– Себастиан, я не знаю, мне нужно время подумать, – Крис поднялся и хотел сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого кивнул и ушел.  
Хотя на этот раз они и разошлись мирно, и даже с надеждой на лучшее, Себастиан не мог избавиться от ощущения горечи и осадка на душе.

Вечером этого же дня, Себастиан отказался от предложения Джереми и Йена сходить в бар и теперь мучился дома от неизвестности. Казалось, всего-то немного подождать, но Себастиан из-за своей «везучести» всерьез опасался далеко не положительного исхода решения.  
Он хотел было позвонить кому-нибудь из девчонок и все рассказать – точнее, поплакать в жилетку, Себастиан мог это признать – но решил этого не делать. Он и без того испытывал чувство вины перед ними – компания была Криса, не считая Йена, а помогали они Себастиану. Хотя, Крис бы чертовски упрямым и после того случая в парке вряд ли бы принял их помощь, но все равно…  
От размышлений и нарезания кругов по комнате Себастиана отвлек звонок в дверь. Быстро посмотрев на часы, он нахмурился – родители должны были вернуться завтра, а в гости он никого не ждал. Но после повторного звонка спуститься все-таки пришлось, вот только за дверью никого не оказалось.  
– Чертовы шутники, – пробурчал Себастиан, закрывая дверь и снова поднимаясь к себе. Он собирался включить какой-нибудь фильм на лэптопе и упасть в кровать, потому что сил от метаний и переживаний уже почти не осталось.  
– Привет, – широко улыбаясь, произнес Крис, слезая с подоконника.  
– А через дверь нельзя было? – стараясь удержать серьезное выражение лица, спросил Себастиан, уже понимая, кто так настойчиво мучил дверной звонок.  
– Так было бы неинтересно, – усмехнулся Крис.  
– Ну, так… – замялся Себастиан, – что ты решил?  
Крис молча рассматривал его одно долгое мгновение прежде, чем шагнуть ближе и потянуть за отвороты рубашки на себя:  
– А сам как думаешь? – практически в губы прошептал Крис. – Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок.  
И Себастиан понял, что они разберутся с чем угодно, если только останутся один на один, как привыкли с детства.  
Эти поцелуи не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем жалким подобием, что был у Себастиана в Румынии.

– Я, конечно, этому безумно рад, но ты уверен, что… – на следующее утро, Себастиан нервно расхаживал по собственной кухне, игнорируя попытки Криса усадить его позавтракать.  
– Конечно, я уверен, – фыркнул Крис, накалывая на вилку кусочек бекона, – хочу, чтобы все удавились от зависти.  
– Было бы чему завидовать, – передразнил его Себастиан, усаживаясь напротив Криса.  
– Поверь мне и тем, кто раньше обсуждал тебя, а теперь увивается хвостом, есть чему, – окинув оценивающим взглядом Себастиана, Крис кивнул, – определенно есть.  
Себастиан попытался спрятать пылающее от смущения лицо за кружкой кофе. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что Крис простил его.  
Они провели ночь в одной кровати, обсуждая все, что случилось у них за время «разлада» и заснули в обнимку под утро. И вот теперь завтракали вместе – как привыкли за столько лет – правда, теперь Крис не упускал возможности прикасаться к Себастиану еще чаще, чем раньше. Словно боялся, что происходящее – сон.  
– Ага, очкам и синяку на скуле, – кивнул Себастиан, возмущаясь скорее для вида, чем всерьез.  
– Так, к сведению – я нечаянно выкинул твои линзы, – дьявольски улыбнулся Крис, очень сильно напоминая сейчас Скарлетт.  
– Эванс, – подскочил со стула Себастиан, – зачем?!  
– Потому что тебе в очках лучше, – притянув его к себе, Крис прикоснулся губами к ссадине, – намного лучше, чем в линзах.  
– Ладно, на этот раз я с тобой соглашусь, – вздохнул Себастиан, передергивая плечами от табуна мурашек, пробежавших по спине от касания Криса. Тот в ответ довольно улыбнулся:  
– И я пошутил, – Себастиан только глаза закатил, показывая свое отношение к «шутке. – А теперь пойдем, обрадуем остальных.  
– Ага, и извинимся перед Скарлетт, – добавил Себастиан, подхватывая куртку и рюкзак.  
– Она уже не обижается, так, поворчит для вида, – подмигнул Крис.  
– Надеюсь, – вздохнул Себастиан.

– Да не может быть! – воскликнула Скарлетт, увидев Криса и Себастиана держащихся за руки, – ущипните меня кто-нибудь, мои нервные клетки не пропали даром!  
– И тебе привет, Скарлетт, – улыбнулся Крис, – и…  
– Прости нас, – продолжил за ним Себастиан.  
– О господи, они заканчивают друг за другом фразы! – в притворном ужасе округлила она глаза.  
– Ну, хватит, – фыркнул Крис.  
– Ладно, – кивнула Скарлетт, – но вы должны нам много пива и пиццы и еще чего-нибудь и только тогда мы вас простим, да, Эл?  
– Согласна с тобой, – отозвалась Элизабет, – а вообще, я рада за вас, балбесы. Наконец-то вы разобрались.  
– Не прошло и года, – поддразнил их Джереми.  
Йен в свою очередь только пихнул Себастиана в плечо, выражая поддержку.  
В этот момент мимо них прошли девчонки из группы поддержки и одарили всю компанию презрительными взглядами, особенно злостные достались Крису и Себастиану.  
– Теперь сплетни пойдут похуже тех, что раньше, – проводив их взглядом, скривился Себастиан.  
– Плевать, – улыбнулся Крис, – ведь ты со мной.  
Себастиан не нашел ничего лучше, чем поцеловать его в ответ.  
– Слушай, Скарлетт, – вдруг подала голос Элизабет, – что ты там говорила про прослушивание в группу поддержки?  
Улыбка, которая появилась в этот момент на губах Скарлетт, явно не предвещала бедной группе поддержки ничего хорошего, но это уже совсем другая история. 


End file.
